Showdown of Evil
by Genocyber
Summary: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees return to Mobius once again but this time they're not alone.The biggest horror titans have all been beckoned to the planet Mobius for the ultimate Showdown of Evil.Who will live and what will be left?
1. Chapter 1

SHOWDOWN OF EVIL

CHAPTER 1

A deal in Blood

Far beyond the plains of regular existance lay a empty world called the void.A dimension of utter nothingness and life.Long ago,a wizard name Naugus ventured bravely into the void but was betrayed and became trapped there.But the smart wizard was ever so crafty and was able to make something from nothing.

He created himself his own kingdom made out of crystal based off the memories he had of the kingdom of Acorn he once knew.He made it a perfect sanctuary for himself.Clean air,plenty of room to move in and there he could be God.

Naugus was a rather strange being.He did not look like a regular wizard.He did bear the long white beard showing age and knowledge he had gained through the millenias.He had a bad habbit of hunching over and his dusty grey cap dragged on the ground hiding his lizard like tail.His eyes were big as saucers and had small beady red corneas that would make ones blood go cold by the sight.

His white stringy beard stretched up around his large jaw and ended underneath his large ears that pointed outwards.He was completely bald ontop having no facial or head hair but instead a horn stuck out of his head like a Rhino.He would often sharpen it so it wouldnt get dull but never actually headbutted someone with it.When he was not hunched over and stood upright he would be "7'1" in height.His left hand was a pincer claw that he could crack rocks with.When he would smile he would reveal his hideous shark like teeth.Naugus was indeed foul looking.

In the void time had no meaning so Naugus did not have to worry about getting any older.For eons it seemed he had been building up his magic talents trying his hardest to escape and get revenge on the one who trapped him in here.

He was able to open up the void from the inside out but he did not have the ability to escape since he couldnt escape its pull on the dimension that would send him crashing back to the ground.But one day he did get out.Two unfortunate souls by the name of Bunnie Rabbot and Princess Sally read a incantation of a ring and were sent into his domain and he held them hostage only for bait to bring in the key to his escape.A cocky blue hedgehog going by the name of Sonic was fast enough to break the pull of the void.

He tricked the young hedgehog and was free.But before he could begin his reign he was forced to turn around and go back for he was inside too long and if he did not go back he would die.But this was only a small setback.He had found a way to finally surpass that pesky problem and was ready for to leave once again.

But he thought hard on how to make his escape.He would need help so he turned to the last person thought imaginable.Naugus opened up a doorway into the plain of suffering.He squinted looking at the surroundings.It was very dark and he could make out pillars of ice with faces inside of them frozen for eternity.Blue fire flickered from the icy black waters and a wind blew through that made Naugus shiver.He didnt like peering into this world.It was never pleasent to see.

"Come out! I summon you for a favour!" Naugus hissed through his shark teeth.

A figure stirred in the dark.A demon emerged out from the darkness beckoning to Naugus' call.He has a human appearence to him.He wore a black leather body suit that wrapped around his body.Designs on it resembled muscles and veins and on his chest were six gaps showing his pale white flesh underneath.

At the waist the suit became a black gown that dragged along the ground.The demons eyes were almost completely black showing no form of emotion.Only emptyness inside them.He proclaimed himself as the prince of pain.He knew every form of torture sexual and painful.His pale face was scarred from what apeared to be a net that drove deep gashes into his face riddling his face with perfect squares.On each point of where the squares were nails imbedded into his face and skull.Sometimes he would forget they were even there on his face.He shot Naugus a glare.

"What business do you see of me,wizard?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Naugus grinned happily. "I want to make you a deal..."

The demon raised his eyebrow and a twinkle flashed in his dark eyes.

"What kind of deal...?"

"I need to leave this place.I have been trapped here for too long and I need to escape!" he said slamming his fist down on his chair he made for himself carved out of crystal.The demon walked closer towards the channel connecting them in conversation.

"No.I will not."

He turned to leave but Naugus cryed out stopping him.

"Wait! If you do this I will grant you any wish you want! I have the power" he said nervously hoping he wouldnt walk away from him and his vengence he longed for rejected.

The demon saw that he was despereate to leave.

"Tell me...wizard.Is it really that bad living there?"

"What do you think..."

"I think...that things could be worse.You could be with me."

"Do you agree to my terms or not?" he asked impatiently.

"If you set me free of the shackles that bind me here I shall set you free of your shackles.I give you my word."

"I would first like to know the name of my business partner,demon" he uttered into a whisper.

The demon looked into himself as if recalling a long forgotten memory.

"I have many names,wizard.I was once called Elliot Spencer,other names are fear,god,death...my real name is Xipe Totec.You may call me that if you wish."

"Then I will also introduce myself! I am Naugus...a sorcerer of magic and power.Last of the

Mauga's!"

"The deal has been written in blood as it should."

He showed Naugus a paper that had his name written out in his blood.It burned to ash in his hands and became dust in the air.

"Tell me where you want to go and it shall be done."

"Take me to the planet Mobius!" he roared shaking his fist and then bursting into a couging fit.

"Mobius? I have not visited that plain but I know where it is.Prepare yourself wizard..." he said raising his hands in a dance like motion.

The world around Naugus slowly began to fade away and he found himself floating in mid air.A strong breeze blew against his face.He breathed in the fresh air of home and felt relieved.Below him was the void that was slowly shrinking away into a crack in the earth.He floated down to earth and looked around.

He was in the middle of the Great Unkown.A giant area of Mobius that was dubbed that since nobody was ever able to explore it.Unpredicatable storms would come out of nowhere,earthquakes would go off,voices would be heard in the wind when there was nothing there,plus most of the areas could not be scanned by radar because of the magnetic field around it.

He looked around and found himself in a wasteland desert where nothing could grow.A few trees tryed growing but the severe heat and lack of water made them dry up.The branches resembled gnarled hands.The ground was riddled with cracks and the the rocks were sharp and jagged poking up from the ground.This land was indeed harsh and unforgiving.Sometimes great sandstorms would rage and batter the earth scarring it.The sky was grey but calm.Their was a light breeze but nothing too bad.He threw up his arms laughing insanely as his cape flapped behind him in the wind.

"I AM FREE!!!! I AM HOME AGAIN!!" he yelled out.

He punched the air grinning insanely.He gave a deep happy sigh and turned towards the horizon.He saw black cloud hanging over the mountains.He twitched his claw eagerly grinning.

"Now...shall I have fun now or have later? hmm..." he thought aloud to himself as nasty images went through his mind.He batted his eyes towards the horizon again and then made up his mind.

"Hmm...nah.Work before pleasure...and I have much work in store for little Mobius!" he said sneering followed by a horrible raspy laugh followed by thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The slave

Far off beyond the great barrier wall of the Great Unkown that was made up of a row of jagged mountains was a great black city.It stretched for miles and miles across the sea line and beyond like a disease spreading across the planet slowly choking the life out of it.

There was always a great black cloud of pollution hanging overhead of it.It blocked out the sun and made the enviorment freezing cold.Gigantic smoke stacks rised to the heavens spewing out wastes and smog defacing the stars.The floors of this dark city were riddled with long cables snaking along the ground throughout the city.There was little light in this mechanical hell.Towards the center of the city sitting atop a hill of wires and steel was the dreaded Command Center.

Although it was shaped like an egg it nonetheless striked fear into the hearts of mobians.As the SwATbots would drag them into the city while they kicked and screamed they would see the Command Center slowly emerge from the horizon in front of them looking down on them feeling the grip of death as their fate no longer became their own and were tooken inside the beast and would become robotisized losing any god given free will they once had.

The ruler of the city was in a way equally terrible if not worse.His name was Dr Robotnik.Former name Julian Kinotobor of the house of Ivo.His head was completely bald and was oddly shaped.Perhaps a birth deformity? It pointed upwards like a cone.His eyes were deep black with two tiny glowing red irises that would pierce through the dark.If a child would lay eyes upon him they would call him the boogyman but he was hardly that.

He fashioned himself a red and black jumpsuit with tall shoulder pads that pointed upwards.He had a bright yellow cape that would drape down his back but ended too short around his waist.His left arm was completely mechanical yet powerful.But the most striking thing about him was his thin orange colored mustached that stretched off his face and sagged down at the ends.He sat in his war room on his great chair.

The room was dark but ovehead of him the cieling hung down and a small light shined on him and vaguely giving light in the other areas of the room.In front of him a big monitor he would watch often.The ground of the room stood on a strong platform where underneath was a grinder.He would often drop SwaTbots in there with a flick of a button on his chair.One time he caught a freedom fighter who attacked and wounded him.

He did not give that one the chance to be robotisized but merely grabbed the poor mobian and tossed him over the ledge where the sickkening sounds of his bones being cut apart and splashed against the walls.He was never a violent man by nature and had lots of patience but he would turn into a beast when provoked or attacked.

A small little man slowly walked into the room clinging to the railing coming closer to him as his heart raced.Robotniks chair was facing the other way and his back was to him.The small little man was afraid.But he pressed his heavy feet forward gulping as his eyes fluttered.He was very sickly looking.

He stood no taller than 3 feet and had a great long nose.His eyes had no light left in them and were a pale grey that would sometimes switch to blue.His uniform was green and the only remaining hair he had left on his head were 4 long strands that stood up in the air like a mowhawk but sagged downwards towards the front.

His name was Snively.He was Robotniks nephew.He once repsected him and admired his intellect and genious but once Robotnik started to get ahold of the power he so lusted for he turned on him shattering his love on his one and only idol.

Uncle Julian cared for him when nobody else would and he would always compliment him on his born talent to create but in the end he was merely using him to his own ends.But still after ten years of past since he learned the truth he still remains not loyal but scared of what will happen if he would rebell against him.

All the power he has was merely to run checks on the factories and to be sent out on solo missions when the big round guy didnt feel like getting off his ass.He would have pleasent dreams of snapping and punching his fat uncle in the face sending his to the floor begging for mercy or him throwing Robotnik in the robotisizer and having him become the servent after.But it was all just dreams.

"S-Sir...?"

Robotnik didnt respond.Was he ignoring him as usual or did he fall asleep.He felt like walking up and checking but the thought of him being awake and being that close to him gave him a chill.He remained silent scratching the back of his neck.But then slowly the chair swivled around to show Robotniks face looking irritated.

"What is it Snively? I was having pleasent dreams of the past..."

"W-well sir I...its the Freedom Fighters!" he choked out sweating beads.

"What now?" he murmered drumming his fingers on the chair rest.

"It apears they have attacked the newest SWaT-Bot factory that was just built,sir."

Robotnik groaned and put his hand over his face.

"Send in the hover units and 3 teams of SWaT bots.Increases security around the sector."

"Sir."

He scampered off to deliver his commands while Robotnik sighed and shut his eyes again so eager to get back to that nice dream he was having.

Hordes of SWaT bots stormed the area with there lazers set on kill.The factory lay in a smoking ruin with bits and pieces of burning SWaT bot debris lay scattered about the area.One twisted its arm and spoke into a intercom built in.

"Subjects escaped.Innitiating search and destroy."

They split up circling the area.The freedom fighter had easily eluded the SWaT bots since they chose their means of escape through the sewers.They took the tunnels through the north end of the city leading out near the Great Marshes.A foul swampy area between the great forest and Robotropolis.The pipe poked out of a rock wall.Sonic kicked open the door letting in a breath of fresh air.He coughed and gagged.Even though he wasnt in Robotropolis anymore there was still its stench plus the rotting stench of the swamp plus the thick air.

"Pleh! I hate it when we go this way,Sal" Sonic complained.

Sally stepped out of the pipe hopping down on a area of dry land.She dusted herself off and pulled the strands of her hiar back from falling in front of her eyes.As Sonic jumped down his right foot broke through the soft ground around the outer area of dry land and sank into the foul green water.It was cold and felt very dirty.He yanked his foot out immediatly with some mud clinging to the bottom of his shoe like glue.

"Aaw! I just washed these!"

The rest of the Freedom Fighters made there way out of the pipe.The first with them was Antoine.He was a cowardly coyote but had much pride in himself and wore a uniform of the old palace gaurds of Acorn.He would often be useless when it came to team work because he would crumble under pressure but he would prove to be good for distractions and quick thinking.Also there was another with them,Ari the ram.

He came from the Northern Freedom Fighters.Robotnik had captured his freedom fighters and then made a deal with him that if he would hand over Sonic to him he would give them back to him.When Ari did what he asked they were no longer his friends but mindless killing machines.Ever since that day he has stuck with the Freedom Fighters of the west which are Sonic and Sally and the others back at Knothole.

Then there was Lupe.She came from the eastern Freedom Fighter group.A handful of her people were captured by like Robotnik like Ari and she joined up with them in search for her missing family.She was five years older than Sonic and Sally but she still treated them both on the same respectable level.She was a wolf.

Her hair was like a mohawk as long spiky strands of her hair stook up in the air drooping at the edges with a white stripe that ran through the left side of her scalp and had a great scar on the side of her face.Her hair was braded at the back so it wouldnt get in the way.She wore a blue body suit that hung from a yellow ring around her neck and went under her arms and around the back exposing a slight bit of her chest at the sides.On her left arm was a golden bracelet to remind her of her people.She carried around a traditional wooden spear with a arrowhead carved from a diamond.

"Sonic,Princess,I must go back into Robotropolis.My family are still in there and I will get them out.You do not have to come."

"Wait Lupe!" Sally said grabbing on her arm as she turned to leave.

"We'll get them out but we looked and we did not see them there! I promise you we'll get them out but not today.If you go back you might get caught.Please stay!" she pleaded.

Lupe looked back to Robotropolis hearing the distant echo's of sirens going off and hoverpods flying overhead looking for them.She sighed realizing that it is now too late.Ari put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you Lupe we will free them all!"

"Yes...but it is now too late.They have been robotisized and my family is gone" she said in a monotone voice hiding her face under her hair trying to be strong.Sally gave her a sympathetic look and went over to her.

"We too have lost everyone,Lupe.The people of Knothole are the only ones we can call family since Robotnik took everyone away from us..."

"Yeah! And Robottniks gonna pay big time!" said Sonic slapping his fists together frowning.

"We all know how you feel Lupe and it is not easy" said Ari trying to comfort her.

A tear rolled down Lupes cheek down her scar.But she forced herself to remain strong and quickly whiped the tear off.

"One of these days Robotnik...you will suffer..." she silently cursed to herself squeezing her hands until the knuckles went white.

Sonic wrapped his arm around her.

"Cmon,lets go back to Knothole."

Lupe felt alittle better as she walked through the great forest and the anger and pain slowly went away as she slowly began to realize she perhaps hasnt lost her family after all.She has lost her brothers and sisters but her family is not gone.They are still with her now guiding her to safety and comforting her.She smiled as the bad feelings went away and looked up at the grey sky and brown october leaves fall.

Far off Naugus found his way to his hidden sanctuary.It was a very old castle that was built into the mountains that was invincible to mother nature.She could beat down on the castle with rainstorms,drought,and hail the size of SWaT bot heads but the castle would not weaken.It was very strong but very old.

Naugus discovered it recently just before he was imprisoned into the Void and set up shop there.Every once in awhile the question would plague him on who built the marvelous place but there were no clues or signs he had found yet of its origin.Not that it was important to the tasks he began to concot in his head.He made his way through the great halls where beacons of light would shine out the side windows.From here Naugus was able to see everything.

He could see Robotropolis,the ocean,the Great Forest,and even the mountains beyond.He made his way up a flight of stairs grinning eagerly to get down to work as his shadow clinged to the wall and moved like it had a life of its own.He went to his study room inside the great walls.It wasnt a very big room but it had a cozy feel to it.In the middle of the room would be a lantern for light and behind him a burning fireplace.All around him were spellbooks of great power.He plopped himself down on the old wooden chair and kicked up his feet relaxing.

"It is good to be home again" he said to himself.

His eyes wandered around.He had forgotten he had all these books.Indeed he had been away for far too long.But something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.He got up and moved towards one of the shelves.He eyed this one strange book tucked away.He slowly pulled it out hoping the pages were crisp.He hated trying to read books that would fall apart in his hands.The book was very different from the others.The cover had a warped face on it as if it was crying out in pain or trying to scream.The book cover was made out of dryed out human skin and the writing was inked in blood.

"Hmmm...I dont remember getting this book before" he said to himself raising an eyebrow.He decided to look over it.Perhaps there would be something interesting he could learn.He hadnt learned anything useful in a long time and he needed to sharpen his brain again.He put a wooden pipe in his mouth and let it hang lazily off the side of his mouth whiile he puffed it slowly scanning through the book.

"Portals to other worlds...know it,how to raise the dead,messy and not worth it..." he muttered flipping through it.But then one page caught his attention.He pulled it close and began to read.

"A undead masked warrior who's rage and will defyed death and hell itself..."

He read more about this strange "warrior".He looked for a name and he found one written in bold letters at the bottom.

"Jason Voorhees...hmm...interesting.." he said rubbing his chin puffing on his pipe.A devilish grin spread across his face as an idea formed in his head.Imagine if this Jason Voorhees worked for him.A new slave perhaps.He could do almost anything with his magic and he has manipulated the minds of others before to do his bidding.

The more he thought about this "Jason" the more he wanted him.He came up with a plan in his mind.I will seek out this Jason Voorhees person and I will use my powers to make him kneel before me and then I shall get my revenge on Robotnik and then begin my domination of this world.Perhaps when I have him I could turn him loose on the Freedom Fighters that give Robotnik such a hard time.It would be fun to see seeing how long they could last against him.He looked into the book and it showed a vague image of his mask.He let out a horrible raspy laugh that echoed through the castle halls.

Far off in another dimension beyond the realm of Mobius was the world we are most familiar with.The killer,Jason Voorhees was found sprawled out on the ground badly burned with his head spinning into blackness.His heavy tattered clothes were ripped and covered in dirt.Around him was the camp crystal lake or what is left of it.Few cabins remained standing as the rest were scattered about the camp as debris as if a powerful blast went off.

Some tears were shown on the tough black gloves he wore for better grip on things.His bones were broken and his insides shredded from a previous battle but he still lived.Not accepting death but not being able to live.Torn between the two fates of nature.To live or to die.

His traditional hockey mask was covered in scratch marks and cracked slightly around the edges.Three large leather straps wrapped around his head joining at the back keeping the mask firmly on his rotton face.Jason never did like to show his face.Ever.When he was a kid he was born handicapped.He had an oversized head where parts of his skull grew oddly and overgrown lumps of bone on his forhead would attract attention.

His eyes then were also slanted abit.He tryed to make friends with the kids of the camp but they all thought he was a freak.He tryed to hide his face from them but his mother told him not to because she found him beautiful.But one fateful day the camp kids beat him and threw a sack over his head and pushed him into the lake.He drowned that day but since that fateful day he learned something.Never again to show his face to the world ever again.He was ugly and he knew it but he wasnt afraid of them.On the contrary anyone who comes near him he'll run his great machete blade through.He was Jason,the unstoppable killing machine of rage.

As his insides began to regenerate from being damaged his dark sleep was disturbed.A cold air roused him and he looked lazily over to his left.For a moment he thought mother was coming down from heaven to greet him but this was not the case.A portal opened up in the middle of the destroyed camp.He sluggishly got to his feet and picked up his weapon and stood firm awaiting for what was going to happen next.A blinding light shined through the portal and out stepped Naugus looking rather happy and demonic at the same time.Jasons head tilted to the side in wonder.What was he? he thought.He wasnt one of those idiot humans who keep tresspassing into his camp and it wasnt the one with the glove.Naugus let out his laugh from deep in his throat.

"I have found you!"

Jason did not respond but just stood there.Naugus slowly approached him but carefully.

"I have plans for you dear Jason.Much plans indeed.You...are now mine!!"

Jason clenched the handle of his machete tightly and raised it high in the air to strike the intruder down.Naugus's grin spread wider and he outstretched his right hand and flashed a green light in his face.Instantaniously Jasons body froze with his machete stopping right over his head.

"Such superb strength...and such a fine instrument."

Jason was bewildered.He couldnt move his body as hard as he tryed.He tryed with all his effort to slam the machete through his ugly face but he couldnt.He shot Naugus an angry glare huffing and puffing.

"You should be thanking me...I am going to give you a greater purpose.To serve me!" he sneered.

Jasons rage boiled to the surface resisting Naugus's magic with all his unholy might.Slowly he got control back into his hand and swung his machete down at the evil wizard.When machete hit impact Naugus exploded into smoke and his laugh echoed in his mind.

"You will listen to me from now on and you will do it willingly."

The smoke reformed into the shape of Naugus.With the snap of his finger Jason's body suddenly went stiff as a board.A bright red aura surrounded him binding him to Naugus's spell.He felt his constant rage begin to slip from his mind.The bitter hatred,the memories,everything began to slip away as his mind was stripped bare until there was nothing left but a empty shell.Naugus lowered his hand and Jason slumped forward with his his head hanging to the ground.Naugus's magic was awesome beyond comprehension.He had tooken control of Jasons mind.

"Bow before your master!" he commanded flashing his shark teeth.

Jason obeyed and slowly dropped to his knees putting his head to the ground before Naugus's feet.Naugus suddenly delivered a sharp kick to Jasons face snapping his neck back.He was making sure he was in total control.Jasons neck cracked abit and his head dropped to the ground again.Satisfied,Naugus re-opened the portal to Mobius and took his new slave with him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The return of Freddy

Robotnik slowly awoke from his sleep.He always did like to sleep because he found it to be very relaxing and pleasent.His bed was made up of purple silky sheets and big fluffy pillows bigger than his head.His room was also very old fashioned looking but comfy.Overtop of his bed was a large painting of himself as a reminder that he is the ruler of Mobius.His room was decorated with works of art he had found.Odd shaped busts that intruiged him mostly.He grumbled getting up putting on his bunny rabbit slippers.He got a cold chill.The heater systems were malfunctioning and the room was cold.He had a thought of crawling back into bed again and getting warm but he shook the thought off.A ruler cant always be sleeping on the job.I think I'll go get myself some breakfast he thought to himself.

He came to the small dining room after taking a left turn from his room.It was quite small.After all,why bother making a giant room if only two living humans are around.He pushed a button on a machine in the wall.

"What do you wish to eat?" it asked Robotnik.

"Hm...make it two chilli dogs and some eggs and toast" he ordered.

A small ding was heard quickly after and the lid opened revealing exactly what he wished for.After he quickly scarfed the food down he discarded his clothes and had himself a shower to wake himself up.Once dried he hopped into his jumpsuit and proceeded towards the War Room.He plopped down in his chair and checked his monitor.Surveilance cameras were on showing the SWaT bots hard at work rebuilding the factory and monitoring the outside perimiter.

Snively came in slowly and quietly like a mouse.He was holding some papers in his hand.Robotnik turned to him.

"This better be about my project,Snively..." he said in a threatning tone.

"Yes sir it is."

"...aaaaaand?" he asked impatiently with his eyes flashing red.

Snively yelped and began to sweat.He scanned quickly over the papers and read out what he wanted to hear.

"We've come up with the alloy metal you wanted bullet proof,lazer resistant and can endure heat and most importantly...it is hedgehog proof."

Robotniks mouth twisted into a evil smirk.

"Ooh thats good.That is very good indeed,Snively.Particularily that I asked this to be made yesterday" he said in a orgasmic tone.

"W-well we still havnt finished making it sir.Its only half done" he replied hesitantly.

"Half done? WORK FASTER!!! I want it ready by tommorow."

Snively shrank under the thunderous shoutings of his uncle.

"Yes sir" he squeeked cringing.

Robotniks voice calmed to his carismatic tone.

"Now...is that all?"

"Er..erm...well sir..there is one last thing" he said remembering something he should've told him allready.

"...yeeeeesssss?" he asked impatiently with his eyes flashing red.

"S-Sattelite images have picked up void activity in the Great Unkown,sir."

"The Void? IMPOSSIBLE!!!" he said stoutfully slamming his fist down on his chair.

Snively went over to his main computer and punched in the codes to bring up the images to show him.Robotnik scanned over the pictures and then glared at Snively.

"When did you find this out?" he asked with his voice going into a whisper.

"last night,sir..."

Robotnik fell silent for a moment.He shut his eyes composing his rage.Then when his eyes opened they were two red flashlights shining on Snively.

"And your only telling me...now?" he said with his voice shaking in rage.

Snively was about to apoligize but Robotnik got up from his chair and fired a lazer shot from his finger beside him.

"GET OUT!!!" he roared trying to stop himself from harming him.

Snively squeeled in fear and ran out of the room.Robotnik calmed.He wasnt angry at Snively.He was scared.Very scared.Naugus,the only one who he had ever feared had escaped and slipped through his watchful eye.He could be anywhere at anytime at anyplace.He was very crafty and he was coming for him.

"I-I must be ready for him" he said to himself attempting to push off his fear. "I am the ruler of Mobius after all."

He suddenly got a ingenious idea and went to his workshop to prepare hoping it wasnt already too late.

But as he toiled an old adversary was in the midst of coming back.Far off in another dimension between the world of the living and the dead was the Dream world.Deep in the bowels of that world in a great steaming boiler room was the dream demon known as Freddy Krueger.Originally a human but came back as a vengeful spirit in the dreams of the children of Springwood Elm Street.The parents burned him alive and for that the children had to die.But when he finally completed his goal in killing them all he wasnt satified.He wanted more children to slaughter but before his reign would spread he became ambitious and ventured into the world of Mobius and began to prey upon the dreams of the Freedom Fighters and Robotnik.He killed Antoine or so he thought.Somehow the coyote survived his death blow and must have been healed.He was eventually confronted by Jason once again and they fought with still no real winner.Just a aggrovating stalemate between the two.A year has passed since that time and he payed no heed to him and went back to his usual routine of mindless torture and killing of the innocents.After all,every town has an Elm Street.

For each kill he would collect the souls and became vastly stronger.He had collected about a hundred souls by now and was in his prime and felt ready to take another shot at that hockeypuck.But then he thought for a moment.

"Why the hell should I do it?" he said to himself clicking his blades.

He rubbed his chin and began to think.Who would be perfect to manipulate and be strong enough for hockey boy.He began to think back to when he was alive and was carted off to the mental hospital when he was caught for his crimes.The flashback played in front of him.

"Lemme go you sonnuva bitches!" he yelled kicking and screaming while two large guys dressed in white were trying to hold him down and put a straight jacket over him.The doctor was in front of him examing the razor blade glove he used to kill the children with.He was dressed in a long white lab coat and wore thick glasses with grey hair.

"Please Mr Krueger,we want to help you" he said sympathetically.

"Help yourself,MOTHERFUCKER!" he spat.

Aggrovated the doctor put down the glove on the table beside and took out a tranq needle.He frowned at him.

"You leave us no choice Mr Krueger.Here.This'll help you relax."

He looked over to his left and saw into one of the padded rooms.The door was wide open as someone was about to leave.Inside was a small boy.He was sitting in the middle of the room in a trance.His eyes had a dead look to him as he stared off into space.For some reason he turned and looked at Freddy.He looked back giving him a bitter look.That boys name was Michael Myers.He gave Freddy a smug grin across his cold white face which really pissed him off.

"Find this funny?! HUH! You fucking little..."

With a burst of energy he rolled to the side and kicked one of the gaurds in the teeth knocking them backwards holding there mouth in pain.He tore off the straight jacket that was half put on and grabbed his glove.He flashed it at the Doctor who gasped and ran off to get help.

"Here I come you little shit!" he said as he came running into the room.He grabbed Michael and put him against the wall and with a sadistic grin spreading across his face sliced open his face splashing the padded walls with blood.He let out a scream of terror and pain.Five men came running into the room grabbing carting him off while he laughed insanely.Myers curled up into a ball shaking in fear burying his face in the corner of the room.

Nowadays Michael Myers is know to children all over the United States as "The Boogie Man" or "The Nightmare Man" and can only come out on Halloween Night and the name of Michael Myers send shivers though people.Over the past 40 years years Michael Myers has been responsible for over 50 deaths in the area of Haddonfield, Illinois and Summer Glen, California.

This started back in 1963 when Michael killed his older sister Judith Margaret Myers when he was six years of age.Michael Was commited to Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium for treatment but 15 years after he killed his sister he broke out of the Sanitarium on Halloween eve and headed back to he's home town, Haddonfield in search to find he's younger sisiter Laurie.

Over the next 24 hours Michael Myers had killed just over 12 people trying kill his sister with Dr. Loomis following him to Haddonfield to try and stop him.10 years after the 1978 Haddonfield murders, After that time Laurie has a baby, Jamie and Laurie fakes her death and move to California for safty.Michael Lyes in a coma in Ridgemont Federal Hospital.But when being return to Smith's Grove Michael, learns of Jamie Lloyd's existence and escapes again on Halloween eve, killing 4 people.

In a year Michael Myers Killed over 18 people trying to get to Laurie's child, Jamie.Jamie was killed by Michael in 1995.In 1998 Michael found out his sister Laurie was still alive and well living in California with her son John, by this time Laurie had change her name to Keri Tate for safty reasons, Michael finds her in 1998 (Twenty Years after Michael first came after her) but Keri is waiting and kills Michael by cutting his head off.

Police and paramedics arrive on the scene, a paramedic makes the horrific truth that the man Laurie Strode decapitated minutes early was in fact another paramedic who was a father of three.Michael Myers is led to have changed places with the paramedic and walked away from the scene wearing the paramedic uniform. Laurie Strode is arrested and taken into custody.Laurie Strode is charged with the murder of the paramedic.She is sent to Grace Anderson Sanitarium in California and is classed as unstable for society.Two years later Michael finds Laurie and Laurie's body is found on November 1st 2001.Another year later Michael is reasonable for the deaths of 8 students in his home town of Haddonfield in his house when 6 students held a live web cast from his house.

Eventually he hunted down all of his known relatives and killed them to fufill the Thorn curse that a cult long ago made to sacrifice one family instead of the world to satisfy the forces of evil.Unfortunately he was picked to do that act and so he lost all reason or concious and became a killing machine with a mission and is immortal until the Thorn curse is lifted.

He wore black coveralls and a goulish white mask that he grabbed from a halloween store to hide his face.The mask had two pitch black eyeholes where his eyes could not be seen and the expression of the mask was twisted into a frown.The lips didnt move and niether did the mask.His weapon of choice was a big butcher knife.

"Ah,so thats what ol Myers boy has been up to all these years" Freddy said to himself happily.

He was the perfect for the job.He could take a beating and plus he was dull witted so he could be easy to fool.Freddy laughed maniacally and dove into the killers subconcious mind.Michaels dreams werent very interesting or complicated.Most of the time he wouldnt dream at all.He sat hunched over staring blankly into a jackolantern pumkin smiling at him.But then a voice called out to him.Where was it coming from? It seemed to come in every direction.His sense of awareness rose.

"Micheal...Micheal..." the monotone voice said. "This is your concious speaking,Michael."

Michael rose and listened wih all ears.

"It is halloween again Michael...your work is not done.The family still lives...but there is one that eludes you..." said Freddy disguising his voice the best he could.

The dream changed around Michael but he payed no heed.He saw before him the masked menace,Jason Voorhees.He was finished with a fresh kill and threw the body aside and turned towards Michael glaring.Michael raised his knife and swung at him but he vanished and the dream faded into blackness.

"When you awaken you will be there."

With that Freddy left the dream to find Jason.

"I bet he's in that dump of a camp" he muttered to himself.He was powerful enough to now leave his dreamworld and take others who are asleep and teleport them.When he closed in on the location of Camp Crystal Lake he was about to send him packing but suddenly he found that he was not there.

"WHAT?!" he shouted with his plan in jepoardy.He calmed and looked closer.

"Waitaminute...h-he isnt even on this world anymore.I should be able to find ANYONE now but where the hell is he!" he snarled grinding his teeth.

"Goddamn you hockeypuck! Where are you now?"

He checked back on Michael who was still entranced in the blackness of his dream.He wasnt bound to wake up yet but he should have done this before hand to avoid the risk.He waved his hand opening portals to random worlds.But by mere chance he picked up on Jason's energy.It was faint since he was long dead and that made it hard but his soul was still there so he began to narrow down the search.He flicked his blades eagerly but when he found where he was he was shocked.

"What the hell?!" he said. "How the fuck did hockeypuck get all the way to Mobius?! Oh well,doesnt matter now" he said shrugging it off.

"NOW OFF YOU GO!!!!" he shouted and arched back on one foot and wound up and snapped forward his arm as if he was throwing a bean ball at him.

Suddenly a invisible force slammed into Michael and the next thing he knew he was now awake.He rose to his feet shaking off the sleepyness he had discovering his surroundings.He no longer found himself in his old house but now in a forest.It was dark out but the stars were up.His mind focused on finding Jason and went on his quest walking aimlessly through the bush.

Back in the Dreamworld Freddy felt a sense of accomplishment done.Just then he remembered that he had some unfinished business on Mobius.

"The children...they still need to hear the word of Freddy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mr Boogyman Claws

Antoine was walking about Knothole thinking of a poem to write Princess Sally.He sat down on a log admiring the falling leaves of Octobor as they danced in the air with the wind.He began to recite waht he had come up with

"M' Princess,you are beautiful like a flower...er...a flower in the wind that is dying out but...no,no,no you fewl,cela est terrible!"

But then a big wind rushed by knocking Antoine over.

"WAAAAAAH!!!" he yelled rolling down the hill and into the lake.He looked up and found it was only Sonic running by and not the wind.He scowled at him.

"Oh,uh...sorry Ant" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hmph.I say good day to you MR Sonique!" he said in a snotty voice getting up and squeezing the side of his shirt to get the water out.He went up to walk out of the ditch but slipped on the mud and fell on his face.Sonic burst out laughing at him.

"Yo Ant,need a hand" he snickered offering his help.

Antoine spat some mud he got in his mouth out and got to his feet.

"I am to be being fine Sonique! now leave me be for it is time to sleep!" he said.

"Shee.Only trying to help" he said shrugging.

As Antoine stormed off Sonic sighed and threw some rocks into the lake.The moon was bright tonight and saw its reflection dance on the cold water.Suddenly his belly hungered for some chilli dogs.

"Juice time!" he said with a smirk speeding off to the nearest chilli dog stand.He whizzed through the villagers like a great blue streak knocking some off their feet.For dealing with Robotnik and a empire of machines to beat off he was rather carefree and happy.He may have lost his family like everyone else but he still had his friends.But along the way he saw Lupe sitting ontop of one of the huts looking up at the moon.

"Lupe? You allright?" he asked with abit of worry in his tone.

She kept staring at the moon entranced to it.Her tail wrapped around her abit.

"We used to call this hunters moon.When the moon was full and was bright we would all go hunt...at least...we did."

Sonic hopped up beside her.

"Listen.I'm sorry about your family.I know how it feels and all..." he said.

Lupe bowed her head.

"It doesnt bother me as much as it did before because I am among those who care for me...and that,Sonic hedgehog is what I would call family" she said smiling putting her shoulder on Sonic.Sonic looked deep into her mystic blue eyes and gave only a simple nod and a smile and looked up at the moon.

Antoine went to his hut on the far side of the village and hung up his sopping wet clothes to dry and was about to crawl into bed when he discovered Tails in his room.

"What is this?!" he blurted out surprised. :Arent you allready supposed to be sleeping Tails?"

"Oh,hi Antoine.I cant sleep well when I'm alone so I usually ask to stay with Aunt Sally or Rotor but I couldnt find them and I know you dont mind" he said smiling.

"You know Tails,you are getting to be a big boy.Dont tell me you still have those nightmares about mr claws do you?" he asked.

"Yes...I do and thats why I dont like being alone" he said with some fear in his voice as he recalled the time a year ago when they faced Freddy.

"Hah! and hah I say again! Bring on Mr boogeyman claws.I will protect you Tails" he said proudly heaving his chest out attempting to look mighty in front of the child.Tails smiled at him trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Antoine.I knew I can count on you."

"Just dont be wetting my bed ok?"

Antoine turned off the light and like a light went to sleep.Tails felt safe being with Antoine.He nodded off to sleep as well.But moments later a cold draft settled in the room and Antoine got up mumbling looking over to the window.

"Waitaminute...I have no windows" he said.

Suddenly he heard a ripping sound coming from at the end of his bed.He shook Tails but he wouldnt rouse.His teeth chattered and he pulled off the covers.There was nothing there.

"Oh,I am too be old thinking of such things" he said to himself relieved.

But then four razor claws suddenly poked up from underneath the bed and through the sheets of his matress.It travelled along his bed like a shark fin cutting through the water.Antoine shook in terror and froze as the travelling claws made there way towards him.As they neared his crotch he grabbed his pillow and stuffed it on the area whimpering.

"Go away Mr Boogeyman claws! Go away Mr Boogeyman claws!

Go away Mr Boogeyman claws!" he whimpered saying over and over.

When he opened his eyes and slowly removed the pillow they were gone.He was about to sigh a breath or relief but then suddenly the bed broke in half flinging Tails off the side.His eyes opened and gazed at Freddy looming over the bed at them.He flicked his blades happily.He looked at Tails grinning and flicked his snake like tongue at him and then turned towards Antoine who was scared out of his mind.

"If you dont suceed.Try try again!" he cackled spreading his claws.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! DONT KILL ME MR BOOGYMAN CLAWS!!!" he wailed.

Tails could only watch in horror as Freddy sliced the sides of his face and slashing and tearing at his chest spraying blood everywhere.He stabbed one of Antoines eyes out which popped blood splashing on Tails horrified face.He then proceeded to drag Antoine up the walls kicking and screaming.He stopped for a moment clinging to the side of the wall and asked Tails a question.

"Hey Tails,ever played skin the cat?"

He continued dragging Antoine up the walls and onto the cieling leaving a smeared blood trail travelling up the walls.He buried his claws into Antoines heart where he coughed up blood and then he gave a sharp twist ending his life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed as loud as he could.

Freddy held his ears in pain and suddenly Tails awoke in the corner of the room and saw Antoines cut up body drop from the cieling to the floor.

A few yards away Michael was passing through the woods following the trails when he heard Tails child screams and followed the sounds.

Lupes ears picked up his scream as well.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sonic.

"Yes I on!" she said.

Sonic juiced towards Antoines hut seeing Tails burst out of the room covered in blood screaming.He was about to stop Tails but then he noticed that he was covered in blood.He slowly crept into the hut cautiously feeling alittle nervous.

"Ant? Antoine? You in there? Say something!" he shouted in the dark.He made his way towards his room and then flicked on the light switch.What he saw made his blood go cold.The walls were covered in blood and Antoines mangled corpse lay on the floor.Sonic crept closer to the body and gasped.A message was carved onto poor Antoines back.It read "I'm back,bitch."

As Tails 10 yards away from the hut screaming he collapsed breathing heavily to catch his breath.Fatigue came to him and he dropped.He was so scared he was shaking.But then he heard the snapping of some dy branches near him.He gasped and turned towards the bushes.

"W-w-who is that?" he studdered in fear.

Michael Myers face apeared out from the darkness looking at Tails with wonder and mystery.Tails eyes went huge and he let out another great big scream and went running off to Sally's hut.Michael saw the fox run away and slinked back into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Enter Leatherface

Naugus finally decided to set out to Robotropolis with Jason in tow.He dropped Jason at the border of the city to await further orders given to him.Suddenly he appeared before Robotnik in his War Room in a explosion of smoke and brimstone filling the room.

"Greeting Doctor Robotnik" he said slyly.

"N-Naugus!" studdered Robotnik half surprised.

"Did you really think that you were safe from me forever!" he snarled.

Robotnik leaped out of his seat and ran towards the back door.Naugus's eyes flashed and a seection of the wall beside him exploded narrowly missing him.Perhaps it was on purpose to scare him.He sealed the door behind him locking him in.He grinned.

"I love a good game of cat and mouse" he whispered through his coughing.

He waved his hand and the door was ripped down and tossed aside.He laughed and advanced towards his prey.He followed Robotnik through a maze of hallways destroying many SWaTbots along the way.Nothing could stop Naugus from completing his goal.It was almost too easy.He was rather enjoying this little chase.A little addreneline for him,a little fun for him.When he got to Robotnik he had him cornered in a dead end room.

"Now Robotnik...its your turn to be cast aside and what it feels like to be dead!" he snorted raising his crab claw to throw a magical spell at him.But then something didnt seem right.Robotnik grinned and suddenly he dissapeared.

"WHAAAAT?!" Naugus roared.

Suddenly Robotniks voice was heard over the speakers at the top of the room.

"I've been waiting for you Naugus heheh."

"You tricked me Robotnik! That was a hologram I was following all along" Naugus said shaking his fist.

"I cannot tell a lie Naugus.You are right.But dont feel too bad,I've given you an all expences payed trip back to...The Void,heheheh."

Behind Naugus the Void portal opened up and the vacuum began to draw him in.

"I will never go back!" he shouted.

"Oh,and dont attempt to escape.It's quite impossible.You see I designed this room just for you.I've reinforced the walls with many layers so teleportation will be impossible lest you wish to get stuck in walls!" he sneered.

Naugus drew closer into the void and shouted with his final breath.

"You may have won this time Robotnik but my herald will destroy you!!!!"

With that Naugus was flung back into The Void.Robotnik jumped for joy.The one person he feared was gone.

"YES! YES!"

He collected himself calming down and turned to Snively.

"Snively.Seal it" he whispered.

"Yes sir" the little man said in a monotone voice pressing the big red button closing it.

Robotnik wondered for a moment."I wonder what he meant by herald? Ah well,no matter."

When Naugus left that world his spell on Jason began to unwravel.The bitter hate towards everything around him and everything else flooded back into his empty mind.He wondered where he was.He looked up at the sky scrapers in awe feeling overwhelemed by this sudden new surroundings he found himself in.Over the time he saw Naugus flash that light in his face and until now he could not remember how he got here.Jason didnt know how or why but he didnt care.He raised his machete and went looking for the evil wizard.

Cut to Limbo

The demon Naugus originally made the deal of freedom with was now set free able to go wherever he wished but for the moment he was drifting in limbo deciding what he should do.

"I have been freed from the puzzle box.Now there is nothing that can stop hell now" he uttered.But then he remembered that the puzzle box was on Earth and every time he was released from the box he had been thwarted.And the ones who thwarted him were not angels or messengers of god.They were regular humans.

"The game has grown old and tiring...no longer am I once thrilled by the sweet sufferings of the humans and their flesh and blood is not as sweet as it once tasted.I grow weary of the same thing over and over again for the past eternity.I want something...new.Perhaps,a new game to be played.With different players...and a different different board to play it on."

He began to birth a sinister plot in his head.He wanted someone new.He wanted a fresh player for him to command his reign of pain.The cenobites,the demons own creations of pain from beings that were once considered human now dolls of pain had proven to be not as effective as he wanted them to be over the ages.They lacked the thrill of the game and the will to play.No more than mere dolls meant to box in the prey.

"I need someone new...someone who is allready has a talent for bringing glorious pain and suffering..."

A tiny smile broke over his stiff white pinned face.He looked towards his left shoulder and saw a portal for Earth open.His eyes scanned through the blue sphere as if he would have divine vision through his pitch black eyes.

"Ah.There you are."

His vision centered on the country of Texas in the United States.Out in the middle of nowhere was a great big old house 10 miles away from the nearest town in the middle of a grass field.Inside in the basement of the cruel looking house where acts of necrophila, cannibalism, and murder was committed by a family.But the worst one of them all was the young brother of the family.He was the perfect person he was looking for.If he could be called a person.

He wore a yellow/greyish apron around himself and had and old t shirt underneath that wrapped tightly around his barrel chest and bulging biceps.His hair was the color black and was ratty and messy where strands of hair fell in the front and the rest oddly stuck back slightly.When born he was born with a rare skin condition that was never properly treated destroyed his face.He hid in the dark away from the outside world and school to avoid being maimed and beaten from his peers and was also mentally handicapped like Jason.His name was Thomas Hewitt but he was dubbed Leatherface as he wore a mask of pain and cannibalism stitched from the skin of his victims to hide his ugly face.His weapon of choice was a chainsaw.

A unsuspecting victim had wandered into there house looking for help for their broken down car on the road.When he ventured into the house Leatherface sprung out from behind him and smacked him as hard as he could with a sledgehammer cracking his skull open to avoid struggle.He worked quickly dragging him down into the depths of the basement where all his kill would go.He giggled silently to himself when he neared the hanging meat hooks.With ease he lifted him up and stuck him on one.He came to life scremaing in pain as the hook went up through his back and poked out the other end.Leatherface giggled and fired up his chainsaw and sawed off his legs to make sure he couldnt get away.Then for abit of sadistic fun he took the chainsaw and slammed it up against his crotch sawing upwards through his pelvis.

He was indeed one of a kind.The thing that you would never want to come across out in a dark alley or in the middle of nowwhere.He was it.

After finished his job he put the chainsaw aside and went to wash off the bloodsplatter.But then he heard the door from upstairs open.He looked curiously as his father came down.He,like :eatherface had a taste of human meat but he was not as far gone.He glared at the mangled corpse hanging dripping a pool of blood and then at him.Leatherface shrunk against Fathers glare and hung his head.

"Boy! What the hell did I done gone tell you?"

Leatherface tryed to speak but only made some movements with his hands to calm him down getting nervous backing up.

"Ah told you to stay the hell away from them! We allready got enough meat to last us for the winter so why you gone damn go do that for? You know how I hate to waste food and now you killed him for no reason.Aw fuck boy! you really are an idiot of a son.An ugly one too" he spat.

Leatherface felt like crying but couldnt.Instead he just slumped into a chair feeling horrible for spoiling good meat and angering father.

"Another thing too boy! Look at this fuckin' mess you made.Got blood everywhere."

He took off his cowboy hat he was wearing and shook his head.

"Just clean this up okay,boy?" he said in a calm voice.

Leatherface nodded and went to get the rags as he heard him go back upstairs.Though Leatherface was around his late 30's he still had the mind of a small kid due to his handicapped brain.The father plopped down beside his other son who was watching TV lighting up a smoke.They proved to not waste anything and used the bones of their vistims and made decorations and furniture out of the femur bones mostly from the people.

"Hey pa,I saw a cute girl the other day.Can ah bring her home?" he asked giggling showing hus ugly yellow teeth.

"Listen boy.I aint gonna fucking cover for you if she screams and someone hears.Last time when those cops came mosying around here was too close.We almost got caught.YOU WANT THAT?"

"N-no...pa..." he said sadly.

He tossed his cig aside and was about to say something but then suddenly the TV exploded in front of their face.

"What the...hell!"

A great blast of blue light came from where the tv used to be.A powerful wind threw the two hillbillies against the wall.Electricity crackled striking objects around the room.Papers and scattered bones flew about.Out from the shining portal came the Dark Prince of Pain.He looked distgustedly at the two slobs.

"What the dang hell are you supposed to be?" one asked nervously staring at the pins in his head.

"What am I? I am what is lost and what is found."

"Er...I dont understand."

"Ah, the eternal refrain of humanity. Pleading ignorance, begging for mercy. "Please, help me. I don't understand."

The father freaked out grabbing his shotgun pointing it at him.

"I dont know what you are but your about to answer to my gun!"

He extended his hand and three sharp hooked chains suddenly sprayed out assaulting his body.He raised him above the air and gave him a dull look.The other one went to bolt but he extended his other hand firing out some chains wrapping into his back and his neck.They struggled violently.

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk."

"You'll burn in hell for this!" the son screamed.

"Such a limited imagination!"

With that showing how cruel he is he ripped the skin from their very bodies and then sliced them to pieces splattering the room in thick blood.Suddenly Leatherface busted open the basement door barreling out prepared to attack gripping his chainsaw.He saw the face of his father splattered against the wall and the rest of his family splattered to pieces.

"GRRRN!!!!!" he screamed through his clenched teeth huffing and puffing through rage.

He smiled at Leatherface.

"I shall enjoy to see you put that rage to good use."

He fired up his chainsaw and came running clumsily towards him.He snapped his fingers and between them a portal opened.By the time he noticed it was there he had allready ran through it.The demon smiled to himself.Where did he send him? why,Mobius.He had been meaning to visit that plain for awhile now and ever since he freed Naugus he made up his mind he would go there when he could to spread his word of pain.

"They must hear the words of my messenger..." he solemnly said.

With that he dissapeared following him to that world.Now all the five great evils have come to Mobius.The time for revelations is at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The Bane of Michael Myers

Back in Knothole Tails was being consoled by Sally.The poor child.

"Its alright Tails.Nobodies going to get you!" said Sally in a soft motherly voice hugging Tails close.He buried his face in her chest crying over the loss of Antoine.

"It was horrible,Aunt Sally.The bad man got him!" he wailed.

She hugged him closer.

"Shhhhh."

Tails crying lessened and he began to feel safe around her.He soon passed out in her arms.Sally put him to her bed and went to make hot chocolate to calm her nerves from all this.Sonic came in with a grave and serious look on his face.

"Sal.I think I got some mondo bad news" he said sitting down.

Sally looked into his black hedgehog eyes.She opened her mouth but then waited for him to speak again.Sonic looked very tense and nervous.

"Sal...do you remember what happend a year ago?" Sonic asked calmy.

Sally's eyes flashed. "Y-you mean...when...in our dreams and..."

"Yeah...I looked at Antoines body and theres no doubt about it.I think he's still alive and kicking Sal."

"...your kidding..." she said gravely.

"I just hope I'm wrong,Sal.I mean...how do you stop a guy that kills you in your dreams?"

"Well last time when this happend there was that other person who fought him.Remember? The one with the hockey mask?" she asked.

Sonic gave a dry laugh. "How could I forget that pug ugly? He almost got me that one time.But I was there at the end and I saw those two kill eachother on the docks."

"Well this Freddy is back and if he is back...then...oh no!" Sally said realising.

"What?"

"Sonic! The whole village may not be just in danger when they fall asleep.What if..."

Sonic caught on.

"Ooooooh man.Dont tell me we're gonna have to deal with both of them again?" he groaned slapping his forehead.

"Tails did mention he something in the bush...he said it was a white face but that was it."

"Hmph.Fits the bill.This is modo uncool.Maybe we'll get lucky like last time?"

Sally put her head against the table.

"I dont know what to do,Sonic.I just dont know."

"Hey,dont worry.We'll beat the bad guys like we always do right?" he said trying to flex.

Sally giggled slightly.

"I just hope Robotnik is having as much trouble as we are right now..." she said sipping her hot chocolate.

Cut to Robotropolis

Jason walked aimlessly through Robotropolis.Sirens went off around him and 4 hover pods surrounded him.

"Surrender and prepare to be robotisized in the name of Dr Robotnik!"

One opened fire scorching his back.He swung his machete at the pod but it backed firing at him.The shots hit but did not drive him back nor inflict pain.Then all 4 opened fired on him bobaurding him with stun lazer shots.All they were doing was making Jasons rage grow from these attempts to bring him to his knees.A large team of 30 or so SwaTbots came running out from around the corners.

"Intruder alert! intruder alert!" they said in one voice surrounded him.

Jason tightened his grip on his machete weapon and came at them.They shot off wave after waves of intensified lazer blasts at him but he didnt slow his approach or show signs of stopping.He stuck his machete through ones mid section and then slashed apart the other three beside it taking off there heads in one clean slash.

His strength was unbound.He punched a hole through another one that came to grab him from the side and grabbed the head of another while his arm was still impaled and crushed its head like a pop can.He took one of the broken SWaT bots and swung it around as hard as he could knocking away oncoming ones from his rear view.

Then he flung it into the air sending it crashing through the hoverpod and it exploding inside.It swerved and slammed into the other hoverpod taking it down.It sent off a stray shot into the air by accident busting a tower on the building beside them and it came crashing down smashing into the reamining two hoverpods.Explosions went off around Jason and the red light reflected off his mask and blade making him look more fierce.

The SWaT bots looked at eachother and then decided to aim for one single spot.They all concentrated there firepower on the center of his chest.As he came towards them he began to feel a small prick of pain come over him.He dropped his machete to the ground and single handedly took them down a notch.

He took one and snapped its mechanical spine in half.A odd squeeking noise was heard when he did that.He backfisted andother damaging its internal computer brain.It dropped like a sack of potatoes.The fire blazed furiously around him as the SWaT bots were now trapped.He ripped ones arm off and flinged it at another one coming impaling through its chest.One grabbed him from behind trying to pin him down.He grabbed it and gave a swift uppercut sending its head flying.When he finished with the rest he picked up his machete and continued trekking through the desolation he allready had caused.

Robotnik was sitting in his chair watching this with mystery.

"Snively...who is that?" he asked.

"I really dont know sir" Snively said searching through data records.

"For some reason he looks familiar...as if I had seen him from somehwere" he said raising an eyebrow while stroking his mustache.

"It seems he wont go quietly.Snively,get the cage."

"B-but sir? Is that really necciscary?" he asked.

"NOW!" he screamed.

Snively bit his tongue and ran off to make haste.Robotnik grinned turning his attention back towards the screen.

"I do love a good show.Perhaps when the hedgehog comes we can offer him a alittle game:The quick and the dead,eheheheh" he sneered crossing his fingers leaning over slightly.

Snively took Robotniks hover pod and 3 other pods as gaurds along with him.He hovered over the masked psyco and with the flick of a switch a giant cage dropped onto of him trapping him.

"Yes!" he shouted in glee making a fist at his triumph.

Jason hacked and slashed away at the walls merely scraping the thick titanium plating.A metal floor unslid under his feet boxing him in.A cran was lowered from the pod hooking onto the top.Snively,feeling proud with his catch gave a twisted grin and steadily set back for Command Tower HQ.

Some time passed and Snively ran some tests on the strange being.His eyebrow raised as he read what was coming out.

"Hmmmmmmn." he went rubbing his chin figuring out some sense.

"Snively!" Robotnik shouted as he came in the science lab.

He almost jumped.His chair swivled around and he greeted Robotnik with a nervous grin.

"Oh..um..hello sir.I was just running some test on him."

"What is he?" he asked while scratching himself.

"Subject apears to be humanoid.He has similar looking organs and a exact bone structure to a human but he doesnt really seem that human at all" Snively carefully said trying to make sense out of what he was saying himself.

"So is he a human?"

"More or less sir.He has no heartbeat,his brainwaves are extremely erratic,and his organs seem to have broken down but are still...still..juicy?"

"Juicy,Snively?"

"Well it apears he is decomposing inside and out but his organs are still...partially alive."

"So what are we dealing with Snively,a human being or some kind of freak of nature?"

"I really dont know sir.I did have a thought about perhaps crafting a collar to keep him contained but I doubt it would work.His nueral patterns are off the scale and seem to keep rising so he would short out it."

"I dont want to control it Snively you idiot! Why would I want to control that rotting piece of meat?" he angrily said shaking him by his collar.

"Sorry sir!" he whimpered. "I-I'll have him robotisized,sir."

Robotniks eyes flashed red in anger and he threw Snively aside.

"Imbecile! He's a better use to us now than robotisized."

Snivley whimpered rubbing the bruise on his head from smacking into the wall.

"But why sir?!"

Robotnik calmed himself and turned to Snively.

"The answer is simple,dear boy.Free will."

Robotnik walked towards him continuing looking very scary as his eyes lit up.

"Once robotisized he'll be as effective as our SWaT bots but the way he is now...he'll tear the hedgehog apart!

Snively smiled.

"Oh good plan sir! Very very good!" he complimented.

"You know..sometime my genious amazes even me" Robotnik gloated carressing his fat gut in handfuls of rolls hugging himself.Snively turned the other way and gagged.

"I expect my little 'project' finished in abit Snively" he said walking off.

"I'll finish you you bloated sack of..." he mumbled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" he screamed.

"Oh! I,err said "I feel alittle bloated sir" he said nervously blinking covering up his lie.

Robotnik shot him a glare and went back to his bedroom for a nap mumbling something.

Snively tuned his attention to the big cage holding Jason hearing the loud banging and scraping inside like a fierce animal trying to get out.A chill went down his spine when he imagined if it ever got out.

Snively frowned.

"Dumb stupid beast...this'll make you quiet!" he said flickking a few switches.A tube lowered itself down slowly and attached itself to the top of the cage releasing sleeping gas into Jasons cage.Snively sneered and went off to finish his work humming a song.

Jason thrashed violently against the sides of the walls hacking and slashing away at the walls but it was no use.His head soon began to spin and then he dropped like a sack of potatoes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Leatherface found himself skulking about the streets of Robotropolis confused and angry as hell.He held his chainsaw tightly in a firm grip ducking around alleys as hover pods went by.They had their heat tracking systems shut off.Lucky break for him.As he moved through the narrow alleys he saw the Command Tower coming up close.He stared in awe at the magnificent structure.He definately wasint in hicktown anymore.That thing that butchered his parents is probably hiding out in there he thought.He squinted his eyes and barred down on his teeth and advanced towards Robotniks HQ.

Cut to Knothole

As everyone had finally gone to sleep Michael Myers crept slowly out from the darkness with his butcher knife in hand gleaming in the darkness.He made his way towards Sallys hut.That was where the fox child went.He still hadnt found any trace of Jason yet and he was getting antsy to kill him so he'll have to get warmed up starting with the villagers.He silently walked quickly closer to the hut passing by Sonic's who was tossing and turning in his sleep.Michael peered into the window of the hut and found Sally and Tails huddled together under the blankets sleeping.As he turned around suddenly he was greeted by Bunnie and Lupe.

"Going somewhere,suga?" Bunnie said sweetly.

She knuckle punched Myers in the face stunning him for a few moments.Lupe sprung into action and knocked the knife out of his hand with her staff and slapped him across the face with it.

"Sally warned us that we may get a visitor tonight but she didnt say who.Speak! Who are you and what do you want with us!" Lupe ordered.

Michael didnt utter a syllable but merely picked his knife back up and came at her.Bunnie came in from the side and sent a sharp metal kick to the side of his head sending the silent killer spinning into the ground knocking the wind out of him and cracking two ribs.When Bunnie ran over to give him a goot boot to the kidneys he lept up and grabbed her by her neck and held her off the ground in his iron grip.She tryed to scream but had no air and kicked him repeatedly in the balls but his grip would not loosen.She felt her head get light and was about to black out but Lupe jumped up in front of them and with great speed and foce punched hin the jaw making his neck snap backwards and he fell to the ground.

"Are you allright,Bunnie?" she asked.

"Yeah...oh mah stars I thought I was gonna bite it there" she said gasping for air.

Myers got up unphased and took a swing of his knife at them.

"We gotta KO this varmit suga Lupe!" said Bunnie blocking his striked with her metal arm.

Lupe looked around for something heavy to knock him over the head with.Mere punches and kicks werent working and they were eventually going to run out of stamina while his seemed infinite.She then spotted a big wet log off a few metres by some tall grass.She ran over and tryed to lift it.It was alot heavier than it looked.She heaved grunting pulling her back into it.She after all was awolf and her clan were very strong.She picked up the big rotten log out of breath but holding.

"Hey! Pasteface!" she shouted.

Michael stopped and turned around.She threw the wooden object as hard as she could that came at him almost as fast as a bullet shattering into a million pieces on impact.Michael dropped to the ground and went unconcious instantly.

"Phew.Hard parts over with.Now what do we do with this suga,Lupe?" Bunnie asked whiping the sweat from her brow.

"Tie him up.We gotta wake the others."

"No! Dont let the villagers get in a panic!" said Bunnie. "Let em sleep.We'll wake up suga hog and Sally girl."

"Good plan."

Lupe went to stir them but they were in a very deep sleep.She shook them and yelled in their ears but they would not stir.Something was very very wrong here.It was as if they were in a coma like state.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Boileroom Brawl

Cut to Dreamworld

Sonic was standing in the middle of a graveyard.A thick dense fog drifted around the gravestone shrouding the wet ground.In front of him was a very run down looking house.The wood was rotting and the windows were boarded up.Then it hit him.

"Oh no..no!!! Not here! Not again."

"Sooooonic!!" Tails voice cryed out.

"Tails?! Where are ya buddy!" he shouted frantically looking for him.

"The bad mans coming for me Sonic! Help me!" he said.

"Hold on Tails! Time to juice" Sonic said speeding into the house.The moment he entered those walls the door dissapeared and so did the inside of the place.He felt like a mouse in a labyrinth.He noticed some ugly pictures of Freddy on the wall.He flipped the finger at them and went searching for his little buddy.The faces moved into a look of hate.

"Come to Freddy!"

Sonic spun around tensing up expecting him to jump out at him.Nothing.Just the flaps of torn material blowing on the stairs.But then suddenly Sonic felt himself sink.

"Wha? Aah!!"

The floorboards underneath him melted into quicksand and began to drag him in.

"Unngh! Uuuuungh! Come on hedgehog! You cant go out like this!"

His feet sinked in and the quicksand rose to his waist.

"This just isnt my dream..." he muttered annoyed.

He held his breath when he sank underneath it but found he didnt die.He fell through the floor and came crashing down into Freddy's boiler room.

"Ugh.I do not wanna do that again" Sonic said rubbing his bum after impact.Sally rushed up to him.

"Sonic! Its Freddy! I was right all along.He's back and..."

"Thanks Sal but I think I allready knew" he grumbled getting up.

"Have you seen Tails?" she asked.

"Freddy's got him" he said sternly with his eyes flashing anger.

"Omygosh! Who knows what he'll do do to him.We've gotta save him Sonic!" she stammered.

"Your right Sal.Lets do it to it!"

Up ahead Tails was running for his life with Freddy in hot persuit.Fear consumed the little fox as the world became blurry around him and his face wet with tears.Freddy found this quite entertaining.

"Always loved to go FOX HUNTING! AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He screeched his claws against the walls as he ran.Sonics ears perked up and he grabbed Sally and followed the noise.Wherever Freddy was Tails was.Tails looked behind him and saw that he was even closer.He took a swipe at him almost catching him as he ducked around the corner.

"Come here my pretty! I got some gingerbread for you" he snapped.Tails looked behind again and found he was gone.He stopped and looked around hearing the beating of his heart whiping the tears of fear from his face.When he turned around he bumped right into Freddy who seemed to be waiting for him.A gleam came from his sadistic and evil eyes.He grabbed Tails by his tails with his non gloved hand holding him up flicking his blades in his face.

"Fox meat was always my favourite" he said licking his chops.

He opened up his mouth wide and his head tilted back and his jaw unhingued and his throat grew in size.Tails let out a horrified scream as Freddy dropped him inside his mouth.He closed his mouth with Tails inside his motuh fully with only the two ends of his tails sticking out.Suddenly a blue streak came at him like a bullet from the front nailing Freddy in the gut making him spit out Tails.Sonic rushed to Tails.

"Tails! Are you allright?"

Tails was too scared to even speak.He just grabbed Sonic's leg tightly and hid behind him.Sonic scowled at Freddy.

"What the hell is your problem you sickko? I thought hockey man made mincemeat out of you!"

"Sticks 'n stones 'll break my bones, but NOTHIN' 'll ever Kill me..." he said with a sneer.

Sonic backed up defending Tails and Sally from him.He wiggled his blades curiously.

"I never had squrirel meat before" he said looking at Sally's slender body.

She gave him a disgusted look.

"Your a monster!" she spat.

"Thank you."

Freddy raised his claws to open up the hedgehogs face but then he heard the heavy thumping of feet closing in on him.He turned and saw Jason walking down the path towards him.Those fond memories of Freddy torturing him and putting through all that hell came back to him and this time he was going to make sure after he was done there wouldnt be anything left of him.

"Damnit! where the hells Myers?"

Suddenly as soon as he said that from the other end Michael Myers came walking towards him as well.Freddy snickered and teleported above to watch what would happen.Sonic,Sally,and Tails quickly got out of the way.Jason stopped and looked at Michael wondering what is he doing.Myers knife gleamed red from the lights and his mind went into automatic kill.He didnt stop coming towards Jason.

"Who is he?" asked Sally.

"He cant be uglier than the hockey guy" said Sonic fondly remembering when Freddy pulled off his mask in their last encounter.

Myers came at him and stuck his knife deep into Jasons chest.Annoyed,Jason backfisted him knocking him off his and pulled out the butcher knife and stabbed him with it in the stomach and then stabbed him in the chest with his machete.

"Come on Michael! I didnt haul your sorry ass to Mobius for nothing!" Freddy said displeased at his performance.

Michael got up and pulled the knife from his chest and stabbed Jason repeadetly in the heart and then through his throat with the blade sticking out of the other end.Jasons neck locked up and the knife made a sharp twist coming out.Michael went to swing again but Jason met his blade with his as machete clashed with butcher knife.They pressed giving they're all matching strength each giving eachother hateful glares underneath their white masks.Freddy began to get bored.

"Ugh.Battle of the fucking mutes in slow motion."

Freddy decided to jump into the fray and came up behind Jason sticking him in the back with his claws repeatedly.JAson turned around swinging his machete.He ducked underneath him and stabbed his in his bowels while Michael stuck him in the chest.Annoyed at Freddy,Michael took a swing at him with his knife nickking his ear.

"Hey! Your on my side remember you fucking mute."

Michael stepped past Jason turning his attention to Freddy swinging at his face with Freddy dodging him.

"Oh,so you wanna play now? Lets go,knife boy!"

His finger blades grew longer on his glove and he sliced his shoulder open.

"This is a weapon you pussy!" he said mocking his knife.

Jason came in behind running his machete through Myers side and threw him aside stomping towards Freddy.Freddy leaped over Jasons swing and balanced with one foot on the end of his machete.He delivered a sharp kick to Jasons face sending him back over to Michael Myers.He took his knife and jammed it into the side of Jasons neck squirting his black blood.Angrily he slammed his machete down into Michaels stomach pinning him to the floor.Jason picked up Michaels weapon and flinged it at Freddy's face taking out his eye.He pulled it out aggravated and came charging at them slamming the knife in through JAsons ear and burying his claws into Michaels stomach.He sliced at Myers mask ripping his mask abit.Suddenly the horrible memory came flooding back into his mind.

He remembered Freddy when he was alive with his glove slicing open his face.He clutched his bleeding mask shaking violently.He pulled the knife out of Jason in a absolute rage drove it through the dream demons mouth and out the other end.Freddy sliced him from groin to gullet in one clean slice but Michael ignored the pain and grabbed Freddy by the throat strangling him.He snickered and then dissapeared like smoke from his grip.Freddy re apeared on a higher platform and using his powers slammed Jason and Michael around like ragdolls.With trumendous speed he slammed them both together cracking eachothers skulls and then flinging them to the ground.Jason got to his feet and Michael turned around to greet his machete that sliced open his chest.He collapsed and began to crawl away.

Suddenly Freddy's laugh filled the entire boiler room.JAson took his attention off the pest and back to his nemesis,Freddy.Suddenly thousands of Freddy's poured out from every direction trapping him and Myers.They all grinned laughing at the same time flashing there claws like wild Hyenas closing in on baby lions.Jason stood his ground and so did Michael.

"Time to die you goddamn mutes!" one said and the army of Freddy's came at them in a furious onslaught.

Michael Myers forgot all about Jason and was dead centered to get his revenge on Freddy.He hacked and slashed madly at the oncoming hordes but recieved 5 razor gloves stabbing him through the back and getting slashed apart at the front.

"This is getting mondo dangerous!" said Sonic.

"We gotta find safe distance or we'll get caught in the fray too!" said Sally.

They swirled around with their backs to one another swinging there weapons in a circle keeping them at bay.Blood splattered off the edges of their weapons and for the moment forgot about their battle to focus on the greater threat.Freddy.

Two of them grabbed Michaels shoulders but he ducked underneath and elbowed them in the ribs and came around in a sweeping motion slashing their throats open and punching them back.Two from behind bodychecked him forward towards the horde but he grabbed one behind him and threw him forward and jumped back.

Jason grabbed one and hammer fisted him in the head making him drop to the floor and stomped him hard on the head.He swung his machete up into the air twirling it and sliced off the legs of three charging at him and came up and stuck one through his center who was jumping for him and tossed him behind his back like garbage.He turned and recieved a sharp punch in the face and a kick to the ribs by another.Michael ducked underneath the blows of 7 Freddys and stabbed his knife into the crotch of one and quickly pulled it out stabbing madly at the others.One Freddy snuck up behind Jason and tryed to pin him.He threw him over his shoulder at the others who ducked not wanting to get hit.One of the Freddy's ducked underneath Michaels gaurd and delivered a sharp kick sending him slamming into a wall denting the steel metal.He turned and saw a pole sticking out of the ground and pulled with his monster strength and tore it from the ground.

"Get im!" they cried running towards Michael.

Using his wits he tore a piece of his sleeve off tying his knife to the end of the pole and was ready for them.He stabbed one and rammed the other end into one sneaking up behind him.He twirled it and smacked one away.One grabbed his pole trying to rip off the knife but he delived a hard kick to the shins and then slammed it through his face.He backed up slightly and motioned his hand for more to come.They growled and came at him once again but he knocked one into the sky and one through a wall.

Freddy got up brushing the dirt off looking to his left as Jason carving through the others.

"More..."

Jason looked and saw all the doors and lockers suddenly explode open and more came pouring out in endless floods.Michael was now getting overwhelmed and soon got backed up against Jason again.His pole weapon was broken now but he saved his knife.Their masks were both stained bloody red now.They all jumped ontop of them burying the two silent giants.Michael and Jason collapses under the growing weight of them as they were burying them.One whispered into Jasons ears with a hiss.

"It is inevitable."

Jasons anger rose and he looked over at Michael.He had the same look of frustration in his eyes as well and at the same time they released their monster strength.All the Freddy's exploded off of them flung high into the air and came raining down to the floor moaning in surprise and pain.

They huffed and puffed but they were soon back up and ready for more and surrounded once again.

Michael recieved a Freddy claw through the back of his skull and the tips of the razorblades poked out of his mask but he like JAson could also regenrate quickly.He punched one through the face.Jason was swinging wildly slicing open the Freddy's faces and attacking there shins to knock them over but they kept coming sending blow after blow into him.He hacked a few claw hands off aiming for his face but they just re attached it.They had no hope.They dropped to their knee's desperately trying to hold them off but there strength and stamina giving out.The main Freddy controlling them all was still above high watching the fight with the biggest grin.

"Fuck with the Fred and you'll end up dead!"

But the tides were about to change by an unexpected guest.Suddenly from behind chains ripped through Freddy's hands and feet.Then a wave of electricity travelled along the chains frying him.He let out a scream of pain and could no longer hold the dopplegangers he created and they vanished savinf Michael and Jason.Freddy turned his head back to see who was responsible.It was the pin faced demon.

"Dreams... such fertile ground for the seeds of torment.You're so ripe,Freddy.And it's harvest time.Save your tears.I'll reap your soul slowly We have centuries to discover the things that make you whimper.You think your nighttime world is closed to me? Your mind is so naked.A book that yearns to be read.A door that begs to be opened.

"W-who the hell are you?" he spat trying to break free of the chains.

"Explorers in the further regions of experience. Demons to some. Angels to others" he said as if he was reciting Shakespeare.

"Well Pinhead! You want some all you needed to do was ask hahaha!" he laughed busting free of the chains.But then one went through his neck and latched onto the back stopping him from speaking.

"Freddy Kruegar,did you think it would be that easy? Did you think you could hide from me? No...I think not.Your reign of evil is now over.You escaped Hell once,now you must pay Hells price!"

Freddys eyes bulged realizing who he is.He is the gatekeeper of hell.A powerful demon who keeps all the souls from getting out.He escaped and he had been looking for him.No wonder he was able to apear in my world he thought.He's a demon so he doesnt need to sleep.He can move wherever he wishes to.

"We will tear your soul apart!"

With a swift jerking motion with his arms the chains wrapped tightly around Freddy sending him crashing through pipes and into a hot furnace.Pinhead broke out in laughter and wrenched him back slamming him into things and playing Yo Yo with Krueger.Then he slammed him down on the ground with a tremendous force shaking the entire boileroom.

"How does it feel to be beaten in your world Freddy Krueger? Can you feel your swelled ego begin to dwindle and the cold rush of fear and truth setting in? Dont wory.Your suffering hasnt even started yet!"

"Ughn.I WILL NOT BE BEATEN IN MY OWN WORLD!!!" he yelled breaking free of the chains.

Sonic and the others just stood there gawking at Pinhead.

"Uhh...just what is he?" asked Sonic.

"Scary!" said Tails.

Michael and Jason looked at this new menace as well with wonder.He seemed to be giving Freddy a run for his money.

Freddy snarled and flew at Pinhead pulling back his blades to strike.Chains from every direction shot up around him trying to get him but he was too quick for the chains.

"HAHAHAHA! Die!!" Freddy said as he stuck his whole hand into Pinheads chest.He cried out in pain and fell back.Freddy stabbed him repeatedly over and over drawing blood from him.

"Hah! Not so touch without your tricks are you?"

Pinhead smiled and then the pins on his face sprayed out getting Freddy.He howled in pain as the pins stuck into his face and he picked them out.

"Alright Krueger.No tricks."

He punched Freddy in the face busting his jaw sending him crashing down to Jason and Michael.They advanced towards him but Pinhead jumped down and put up his hand.

"Stop.This fight does not involve you two."

They didnt listen to him and jammed their weapons into him and threw him aside eager to get a piece of Freddy.As they cornered him suddenly chains impaled through them and were thrown towards Sonic and Sally like garbage.Sonic looked at them and then at Pinhead and Freddy.

"Man,these guys make Robotnik look pretty."

"Sonic! Its not safe anymore.We gotta wake up somehow."

Sonics mind raced on a answer to that question.He knew how to escape Freddy's world before.He just had to remember how.

Meanwhile Jason and Michael came back to kick Pinheads ass.Freddy split into eight dopplegangers and all came at Pinhead from every direction.He gracefully jumped overtop of them all letting them all stab eachother accidentally.

"You amuse me,Krueger.This is quite a fun game."

"Game?! Why you arrogant..."

Pinhead recieved a sharp punch in the back of the head from Jason who got sent into a hot furnace.He howled in pain and Freddy backed away and began to get nervous as Michael and Jason approached him from both sides.

"I'll never let two fucking mutes get the best of me" he snorted.

His right arm shot out like an elastic band sticking Jason through the face and pinning him to a pipe while his other arm did the same grabbing Michaels neck plowing his head into the wall.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off!"

Pinhead busted out from the burning hot furnace burnt to a crisp.He was rather ticked off now.But with the snap of a finger the burn marks ceased and his chains shot out of his hand grabbing Freddy.

"Playtime is over Freddy.It is back to hell for you."

"Oh now I remember!" said Sonic. "I had to hurt myself."

Sally looked at Tails and gave him a hard pinch on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled and then he vanished.Sonic and Sally did the same leaving the horror icons to themselves.

Pinhead saw them leave.

"They think its that easy...hah!" he laughed.

Freddy slammed his glove into Pinheads eye sockets.He growled and snapped every bone in Freddy's body and tossed him aside trying to regenerate his precious eyes.He looked up and saw the towering Jason looming over him and sliced his face open.He toppled back in pain holding the horrible gash wound gasping.Jason grabbed him and pressed down pushing the pins deeper into his skull until it was jelly.Michael advanced on Freddy slamming him against the wall stabbing him repeatedly.Fire erupted off of Freddy repelling Myers off him.His blades danced with fire on them.

"This is my world! My world! I cant be beaten in my domain.I wont allow it."

He sliced at Michael lighting his coveralls on fire.He dropped to the ground rolling trying to put the fire out but Freddy came and delivered a sharp kick to the ribs booting Myers into Jason toppling them both.Freddy went to deliver a striking blow to Pinhead but he grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around and did a side kick sending the dream demon on his ass.

"Do you still think you can kill me? Perhaps you can damage this piece of meat I tempoarily inhabit but you can never destroy me for you dont know what I truly am and what I stand for."

"Shutup! I dont believe you" Freddy spat getting up.

"Oh come, you can hear its faint echo right now. I'm here to turn up the volume. To press the stinking face of humanity into the dark blood of its own secret heart."

Then suddenly Jason and Michael attacked Pinhead but he anticipated they would and moved out of the way.Freddy joined as they all were madly hacking and slashing at Pinhead eager to rip him apart.But then as Pinhead wrapped his chains around Jason and Michaels throats and reeled them in they suddenly dissapeared from the dream world and woke up.

He turned to Freddy.

"The game is afoot,Mr Krueger.The pieces are moving and so to a new battlefield our battle shifts! I will deal with you once I am done with them" he said and with that he de materialized from the dimension leaving Freddy very humiliated.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The Terror of Pinhead

As Sonic and Sally awoke they rushed out the door hearing Lupe and Bunnie yelling for them.

"Yo! Lupe.Whatsup?" Sonic asked.

"We took Sallys warning to keep a nightwatch for any visitors and you were right!" she said with her eyes flashing.

"Omygosh! It was the man in the hockey mask wasnt it?" Sally asked shocked.

Lupe raised her eyebrow at her.

"It wasnt a person in a hockey mask but it was a human.What he is still doing on Mobius is beyond me.I thought only Robotnik and his minion Snively were the only ones left!"

"Listen Lupe.Lots of strange things have been happenning lately so we dont really know whats going on half the time ourselves!" said Sonic.

"We tied him up the back!" said Bunnie. "We had to borrow some of Rotors fibre optic wires to tie him down just to be safe."

Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"I dont think its safe here anymore,girls.Some mondo ugly stuff has been happening and we should start being careful.Where is he?" he asked.

Bunnie pointed to the shed out on the far end near the Power Ring pool.

"Sal.You stay here and look after Tails.I'm going ot check this out for myself!" he said.

Meanwhile Rotor was busy in his shop fixing a cracked water pipe for the showers.Rotor loved to fix things or build new invention.Without the help of Rotor they would have never gotten far in the war against Robotnik.He rested his face on his hand dully as he fixed the crack.He yawned.

"I wonder what ol' Arie is up to right now?" he wondered.He hadnt seen him around much.

But then Rotor suddenly felt something prickle against the back of his neck.He looked behind him and saw that there was nobody there.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?" he asked nervously.

"I am here" said a voice in the darkness.

Rotor jumped from his chair and grabbed a screwdriver as a weapon.He huddled to the floor.

"Come on out! Show yourself whoever you are."

"Oh? Do you really wish to gaze upon my face because what you do not see would comfort you more."

Rotor was freaking out.

"Ok come on Sonic I know thats you! Stop kidding around."

There was no responce.He grabbed his flashlight and shined it on the dark revealing Pinhead.

"For God's sake!" he stammered.

"Do I look like someone who cares about what God thinks?" he said bitterly annoyed by that light in his face.

Rotor let out a scream and threw his screwdriver at him and everything that was around him.He scrambled to his feet and went for the doors but they were somehow locked or jammed.He broke open the windows.

"Sonic!! HEEEEELP!!! HELP!!!!!"

Sonic heard Rotors cries for help.

"Aw nuts! He got loose."

Suddenly Michael busted out of the closet angry ripping the wires off of him.

"What the?" Sonic uttered in confusion.

Michael went for swings at him but Sonic easily dodged them.

"Wow! Stupid AND ugly! Whatta combo!" he joked giving Michael the rasberry.Ari rushed in.

"Sonic! Whats going on?" he asked ready to help.

"Ari! I think something happend to Rotor.Go see while I keep him busy ok?"

"Allright Sonic.Whatever you say" Ari said and went running off to Rotors.He busted down the door and came running in.

"Rotor! Rotor! Are you allright?" he called out in the dark.Rotor did not reply.He felt his way around and flicked on the light switch.

"Dear...god..." he uttered and his eyes went huge.

Rotor hung in the middle of the room hanging by bloody chains with his skin torn from his body hanging there dead.Ari dropped to the floor and vomited hard.He panted and got to his feet again with his heart racing.

"Who would do such an awful thing!"

"Awful? On the contrary my dear,Ari."

He turned and saw the demon coming out of the next room.

"Oh I wouldnt feel too bad for Rotor.He is merely the remains of a most unsatisfying victim. Still... you're here to change all that... aren't you?"

"H-how do you know our names?" he said forming a fist.

"I know alot,Ari.I know you better than you know yourself.I know that when you made that deal with Robotnik to give him Sonic the Hedgehog you secretly enjoyed it.You liked playing the traitor.The backstabber,because nobody would ever suspect a Freedom Fighter could turn against his own kind.I also know that you secretly love the dear Princess Sally and you wish ill fate upon the hedgehog so that you can carress her soft flesh and fur and love her dont you?"

"You..are wicked.You are full of lies!"

"I'm lying am I? Is that what you truly believe or is that a small comfort you tell yourself to ease your dirty concious at night to make you sleep better.You are a sinner and a traitor against your own kind.I can see right through you.I know you better than you know yourself and you know it."

"Don't make me put the pain on you!"

"Pain? How dare you use that word around me? What you know as pain is a shadow. Pain has a face; allow me to show it to you. I... Am... Pain..."

Ari grabbed a mallet and charged at him.Pinhead suddenly vanished into thin air just before the hammer striked him.Ari huffed and puffed with sweat dripping down his face.He left the hammer and raced back out to help Sonic.He rammed Michael hard in the back catching him in surprise sending the silent stalker face first into the dirt.

"Well,no more mr knife guy" said Sonic.

"Sorry I'm late Sonic..I..I..."

"What Ari? Is Rotor allright?" he asked worried.

"...no.He isnt,Sonic.I'm sorry."

Sonics face dropped from surprise to utter sadness.

"Oh..."

Bunnie and Lupe came charging in to help take him down.Michael got up quickly and stuck his knife deep into Lupes tomach.

"OH NO LUPE!!!!!!" Sonic wailed horrified

She beared down on the pain and slammed her spear through Michaels head and then went limp with death taking her.He threw her aside and was slowly pulling the spear out of his eye socket.

"Y-you killed...Lupe!" Ari growled. "You killed her!"

Ari leapt at Michael like a raging madman and grabbed him by the throat and tackled him to the ground headbutting his face.Blood sprayed from Michaels nose and he went to dig his knife into the rams head but he grabbed his wrist just before the blade entered his skull.He fought with all his might against him but he was so strong.The knife drew closer touching his skull.But then suddenly he looked to his side and Bunnie smashed a large boulder of his face knocking him out once again.Ari drew back lucky to be alive.

"That...monster.."

Sonic went and picked up Lupes limp body and cried silently.

"You were so strong...why didnt it happen to me? WHY HER!!" he screamed choking back the tears.

Bunnie bowed her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry,suga..."

Sonics face twisted into bitter hate and contempt.

"If we cant kill him then we gotta get rid of him!"

Bunnies ears perked up.

"What are y'all talking about,suga hog?"

"I'm saying we cant kill him no matter what but we could maybe trap them.We stopped Freddy before and I think we can do it again.We just need to get all of them in one spot at the same time!" Sonic said.

"We dont have much time,Sonic if this is going to work" said Sally.

"Wha?! Sal,I didnt see you come in" Sonic said surprised.

"I was standing here for the last five minutes,Sonic" she said shaking her head.

Sonic looked down at poor Lupe and made a fist.

"We cant lose anymore! First Antoine and now Lupe!"

"...an Rotor as well" Ari chimed in with grief in his voice. "I wouldnt go in his hut if I were you."

"What? Rotors gone!?" Sally blurted out wide eyed with shock.

"I'm sorry my princess.There was this awful thing that...he...his face had nails in it!"

"W-what..." Sonic said with his blood going cold.He remembered suddenly Pinhead from Freddy's lair fighting the two masked maniacs.He shivvered.That guy gave him the creeps.

"Sonic,got any ideas how we're gonna trap them?" asked Sally stumped.Sonic thought thought for a moment and then smiled snapping his fingers.

"I got an idea,Sal.We bring ol grey stoke here to Robotropolis and somehow get mr pins and the rest to follow and then when that happens I want you to go into Robotniks base and open the Void.I saw Robotnik do it once before!"

"Wow,Sonic.That does sound like a good plan sorta but how are we going to get Freddy to come out of his world to us? Plus we dont even know where the hockey masked man or the one with the pins are.They could be anywhere!"

"Well I'll work something out but its the best chance we got Sal! Trust me!" he said.

"I hate it when you say that..." she mumbled.

They quickly got to work and bound Myers hands behind his back and tied his feet together making sure he wouldnt move.

"Sonic,I wish to go wish you.Its the least I could do for you!" said Ari.

"Alright Ari.Hop in!" he said smiling.

Recently they had stolen one of Robotniks hoverpods and modified it to there own personal use and made it undectable under surveilance so they could sneak in unoticed by Robotniks watchful eyes.They set out to Robotropolis at full blast hoping there nasty cargo wouldnt wake up.

As Michael dreampt he was back in the dreamworld and all alone with Freddy waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Big Trouble in Little Robotoropolis

Leatherface had broken through the lines of defense around the perimeter of the Command Tower

trashing any and all SWaT Bots that came in his way.They're lazer blasts werent powerful enough to put a hole through Leatherfaces body or singe him.Merely meant to stun.But LEatherface felt no pain and he did not weaken to the likes of a couple of rusty tin cans and their pea shooters.

"Guhahahaha!!!" he laughed as he fired up his chainsaw running down the halls cutting through lines of SWaT bots.Alarms went off everywhere.

"Oh what is going on now?!" Snively groaned pulling himself from his work and going to the main computer.A camera video showed Leatherface running through the halls with his chainsaw slashing away at the walls wrecking everything in his path.Robotniks face suddenly appeared on the monitor and he didnt look too happy.

"SNIIIIIIIIVELY!!!!" he roared.

"Oh,y-yes sir?"

"What is going on here? Did you release the prisoner from the cage?!"

"No sir I didnt.He is still in there.We have an intruder of some sort" he said tapping the video files and sending them over to Robotniks end.

"An intruder you say? Is it the hedgehog?!" he asked curiously.

"I dont think so,sir."

Robotnik watched the video with interest and wonder.Leatherface was a wild crazed beast and it seemed his SWaT Bots were doing little effect to stop him.He pressed the button on his chair and went back to Snively.

"Release the prisoner" he said in a calm fashion flashing a big grin.

Snively did not want to object and immediatly flicked the switches releasing the clamps on the cage and opened the doors for Jason objecting his uncles choice nonetheless.Jason came thundering out madder than ever.He looked up and saw Snivley's face.He raised his machete to him and stood there glaring at him fuming.Snively screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room.

"Now lets put you to the test,eheheheh' said Robotnik sitting back to watch the show.

Leatherface entered the room with his chainsaw ready.Jason heard the sounds of his chainsaw roaring and turned around slowly to greet the cannabilistic titan.He took one look at Jason and his mind erupted into crazy fury.

He didnt know who he was or where he was anymore but he didnt care.There was a sack of meat in front of him and he was going to cut it down into mincemeat.He let out a giggle and came charging towards him.Jason stepped back surprised and threw up his machete blocking the chainsaw coming down on him.Sparks flew and his weapon shook in his hand but he held it tightly and pushed hard against his chainsaw pushing Leatherface back.Veins bugled in his arms and he pressed harder and then caught Jason by surprise and slashed open his shoulder.

Black thick blood oozed out from his wound and he angrily swiped at him slicing a gash across his chest.He screamed in pain and swung upward with his chainsaw tearing a chuink of meat off Jasons front splattering the chainsaw with his blood.He slammed his machete through the side of Leatherfaces arm narrowly avoiding tendon and bone.He dropped to the ground screaming in pain and Jason hacked away on his back.He picked up his chainsaw again and swung around slicing off Jasons leg.He got back up towering over the hockey masked killer swinging his chainsaw in the air.Jason sliced his knees and he toppled to the ground too.He grabbed his severed leg and with a sickkening crunch re attached it and got back up ready for more.Unlike Jason,Leatherface was completely human and could not regenerate so he was in trouble.

"YES YES! Thats it my little slave.Destroy him!" Robotnik cheered from his War Room watching the fight.

As this was taking place Sonic and Sally were closing in on Robotropolis.They passed over the first few sectors looking for a place to drop him.

"This is mondo weird! No SWat buts around!" said Sonic.

"They must all be probably stationed somewhere else" said Ari.

"Yo Sal,you sure your up to this? Going into Robotniks place is pretty dangerous and all."

"About as dangerous as being in here with him" she gigled pointed to their cargo.Sonic looked bitterly at the sleeping Michael wondering if he should pull his mask off to see if it is a man or a monster underneath.He slowly reached out and went to touch his goulish white mask but then Michael jolted in pain in his sleep and blood splattered out from his chest.

"Freddy's gotta be doing this to him!"

Sonic would have felt sorry for him if he hadnt killed Lupe and wasnt a cold emotionless killer.He deserved it all.Sally steadily flew the pod just underneath the clouds so they were high enough to see everything.The Command Tower was coming up fast.

"Get ready to dump on my mark!" she shouted.

Sonic and Ari cleared out of the back and huddled at the front as she pressed the button and Michael got sucked out and dropped like a stone.

In the dreamworld the army of Freddy's were destroying him.He could barely walk and he was slashed everywhere and in great pain.Freddy torched Michael for fun and his body burst into flames spiralling downwards towards Mobius like a meteorite.

Freddy grabbed him and stretched back his claws about to tear Michaels head off and end it once and for all.But then suddenly he was thrown from the dream world to the waking world as his body slammed into the hard earth smashing off of the buildings.

Michael layed very still wide awake with his body wrapped in pain all over.How many bones were broken? how many times was he slashed and stabbed? too many.He was very still not moving a muscle slowly letting himself regenerate and for the pain to cease.

"GODDAMNIT IT ALL!" Freddy yelled having a tantrum. "You wont escape me that easily,Michael.I'll follow you wherever you go and you have to sleep sometime."

Cut to Freedom Fighters

They docked in the hanger bay ontop of the Command Tower.Sonic and the others quickly got out.

"Ari,you should go with Sal and protect her allright? I'll go keep Grey stoke busy till you guys get to it" said Sonic giving them the thumbs up.

Sally rushed over and gave Sonic a deep hug.

"Dont get hurt" she said softly rubbing his face.

"No biggy Sal.I'll be in and out of there lickity split!"

"Good luck Sonic and be careful!" Sally called out rushing off into the building.Sonic pulled out a power ring in his backpack and for a few moments the entire area flashed a golden energy and he shot off like a jet down the side of the tower and towards Michael still laying in the ditch like a piece of washed up garbage.

Meanwhile the battle between the cannibal and the hockey masked man raged both staining eachothers masks they wore in eachothers blood.Leatherface held his bloodied arm huffing and puffing holding his chainsaw with one free hand while Jason struggled to get up from being slashed to pieces pulling himself back together.

They had no reason to fight one another but they still butted heads pressing on challenging eachothers wills and unexplored anger to perhaps see who was ultimately the better fighter.

They circled eachother watching eachother all seeing eyes and sign for weakness or fatigue to come over them reaching a stalemate.Up above in the looking view Sally and Ari burst into the room undected by Robotniks defenses.

"Allright! We're in.Now according to Nicoles data this should be the main Science Lab and somewhere in here is a switch the turn on the Void" said Sally scanning through the consoles.

"Um,Princess I know our time is limited but just what are those things down there?!" Ari said pointing to Jason and Leatherface.

"Omygosh! Its him" Sally gasped gazing upon the bloodied Jason Voorhees.They did not yet notice of their prescence and were still circling eachother.Sally just realized something.

"Oh shoot! We're going to have to lure them outside of this place if we're going to catch them.We cant catch them in here or else we'll blow ourselves up!"

"Never fear Princess! I'll lure them out.How hard can it be to keep away from them?" he said shrugging with a positive tone in his voice.Almost sounded like Sonic for a moment.Sally gripped his hands and he looked at her questionably.

"Ari,no! You cant sacrifice yourself like this" she protested.

"It's allright my Princess.Part of being a Freedom Fighter is to protect the lives of innocents.Robotnik isnt the only threat to Mobius now.I have got to try!"

Sally couldnt find any words to deny him of the truth he speaked and just lowered her head.

"Be careful Ari...we've allready lost too many of our friends."

"Dont tell Sonic I did this..." he said nervously.

"Did what?" she asked inncoently.

Then Ari embraced her giving her a deep and warm kiss.She was surprised but accepted it.He parted and ran out the room towards the stairs below.He ran out below and shouted to them.

"Hey you ugly vile pieces of sludge! Follow me if you can!!"

He took off out the door.Leatherface grunted and chased after Ari with Jason calmly walking quickly following him.The diversion was set in motion.Now the only problem was Pinhead and Freddy to deal with.

"Yo paste face! Looking for me?" Sonic asked coyly teasing Myers.

Sonic zoomed around him easily keeping ahead of his moves and lunges with the knife.

"Come on slowpoke! Didnt your mother ever teach ya how to swing?"

Compared to Sonics he might as well have been moving in slow motion.Sonics ploy was working to keep Michael in his place and was starting to half fun doing it.Sonic thought that it was all too easy until the distant sounds of a chainsaw came near.At first he thought it was just a mere buzzing in his ear but then he jumped ontop of Michaels head and launched himself up seeing what was coming at him.It was Ari! And with another ugly coming after him with Jason alittle ways back.He groaned.

"Here come the locusts..."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Robotnik's Rematch

Robotnik was sitting in his chair with his anger rising.Snively came in out of breath.Robotnik jumped from his seat huffing and puffing wit hhis face going red like a tomatoe.

"You...let them...escape...Snively!" he said straining to talk through his anger.

Snively whimpered like a puppy and shrunk under his shadow.

"I-it wasnt my fault sir...I-I-I...!"

Robotnik grabbed Snively and lifted him up by his collar and put his face to his squishing his long nose against his.His sour fist breath blew on Snively making his face twist into sickness.

"Not only...did you let them escape...but you let THEM in!" he shouted pointed to the screen.Snively looked over his shoulder trying not to make any sudden moves and saw Sally working the computer consoles hacking through the firewalls and encryptions only he and Robotnik could open.

"Any last words,Snively?" he said a demonic tone as he raised his fist.

But then suddenly from behind him a portal opened up.It created a electrical surge frying his main computer sending stray shots of lightning bolts bouncing across the room scattering things about.

"Yes sir...LOOK OUT!!!!" he screeched as a piece of loose machinery was ripped from its spot and came flying at them.Robotnik ducked letting go of Snively as he abandoned him.Robotnik saw four metal claws suddenly tear through the very fabric of space/time itself.The claws gleamed from the light and cruled around grabbing air pulling the tear open wider.Then Freddy jumped out with it quickly shutting behind him.

"Where the hell are they? eh?" he said looking over at Robotnik.Robotnik layed eyes on him and suddenly as if recalling a long lost dream he suddenly remembered his encounter with Freddy one year ago.They had fought in this very room and Freddy had humiliated him and haunted his dreams.Robotnik grinded his teeth and his black eyes lit up red with hate with veins bulging on his head and arm.

"You..." he uttered.

Freddy looked at him again squinting trying to reconize him and then his memories came back to him.He grinned and let out a light laugh.

"Ah,so your still alive eh,fatty?" he mocked flicking his blades.

"Twice we now have met.I think proper introduction are in order.I am Robotnik,Lord of Mobius and beyond.Remember that name when I tear you apart!" he cursed balling up his fists.

Freddy shook his head in pity and fixed his hat.

"Slow learner? Well I'll be happy to give you another lesson of pain,Monsieur!" he said bowing hiding his glove behind his back ready to strike.

"Snively,you had better have finished it."

Robotnik pressed a button on his left wrist and a metal pod like tube extended down from the cieling.Robotnik smiled backing up.

"What is that?" Freddy asked.

"Oh you'll see,heheheh.You'll see..." he said wickedly stepping back into the tube with it slamming shut on him.Steam and smoke hissed from the bottom vents.Freddy didnt like this one bit and using his powers flung aside the debris in the way and came forward.His glove burst into flames as he charged himself up.But then the door swung open blowing a faceful of smoke and steam in his path.Freddy waved the smoke aside squinting to see.Robotnik stepped out with a metal clank.When the smoke settled Freddy's eyes went wide.

Robotnik was pumped up.He wore a helmet that shaped his head fitting nicely to protect his skull from blows.His shoulderpads were mettalic and had two cannons on both sides with two wires imbedded into his spine for instinct firing.His hands were covered in great gigantic mettalic monster claws that seemed to dance with a life of their own.Each arm had two built in energy shields and his robotic arm was upgraded so a great blaster cannon rested on the side and all he would need is to flick his wrists downwards and two great blades would unsheath and could also be used to spray shots of electricity like a super powerful tazer meant for killing.His chest and stomach was highly protected also by a layer of metal.All this was made from a super highly rare metal Robotnik had unearthed.He only found enough of it to build this.It was originally meant for the hedgehog but now he found a better use for it.

He raised his fists feeling confident.

"Its payback time for what you did to me!"

Freddy still shocked backed up and grinned nervously eager for his challenge.

"Ha! Now I'll kill a little tin man instead of a little fat man instead!"

"Its showtime!"

Freddy sprayed a fireball from his gloved hand and Robotnik bent down on one knee and put up his left arm and a energy shield activated blocking the shot.Freddy then made ten fireballs twice as big as the other ones balancing on the ends of his fingers.

"Try this hot stuff!"

Robotnik ran towards the shots feeling more confident than he ever was before and put up his arms hitting them dead on.They exploded on impact but Robotnik charged through the smoke unharmed and wrapped his metal claws around the stunned Freddy's waist and plowed him through the wall and then the next one.Freddy grabbed him and yanked him off of him and delivered a sharp kick to his gut.Fortunately,Robotnik was well protected everywhere.His left shoulder cannon came to life and blasted Freddy in the face sending him flying through another wall.Freddy's dream powers seemed to be no match for Robotniks technology as he was taking charge of things.Freddy sliced at him scratching his armor but didnt even make him flinch.Robotnik pulled back and slammed a good solid one into Freddy's face making him spit blood.Angrily he let out a kia yell and Robotnik was sent flying back through the walls.Freddy teleported and was all over Robotnik.He was hacking and slashing away at Robotnik but he was well protected.Then Freddy saw an opening and gave a swift kick in balls to Julian.He perched over gagging with his eyes bulging.Freddy laughed.

"Forgot about there,huh?" he said with a smile and sliced at Robotniks face.

He yelled in pain clutching his bloodied face feeling the stinging sensation and his blood drip down his face.

His cannon shot off striking Freddy in the balls knocking him to the ground.Freddy glared at Robotnik and suddenly his claws grew 3x the length they were before and his face twisted into a demonic expression.His teeth began more jagged and his skin turned a darker red and his ears twisted back.He looked angry and devilsih now.

"Come on! I fucking dare ya!"

"GRRRRAAAAH!!!!" Robotnik yelled out in a battle cry as he shot his left first forward at him.Freddy sent his great blades forward slamming through Robotniks hand and into his arm.Robotnik grinned and his arm cannon activited blasting Freddy through the last wall sending him falling.

"Oh NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled trying to dig his claws into the side.From his back metallic wings unfolded and sprouted out.Two jet packs unfolded from underneath and came to life with a sonic boom.Those were specifically mad to match the hedgehogs speed.He always did resent for Sonic for being able to go so fast and he couldnt so this would have been a bitter sweet irony for the hedgehog.He came flying down the side of the tower flapping his wings and grabbed onto Freddy's leg and swung him up into the sky like a ragdoll.Like a red streak he came speeding up to catch him and rammed him in the back head on.

"That does it! No more playing around!" said Freddy now mad getting serious.

He used the momentum and kicked away from Robotnik and grabbed onto the side end of the tower and stuck to the surface on a 45 degree angle.Robotnik came barreling at Freddy but he leaped ontop of him and dug his claws into the jetpack ripping one off.

"No you fool!"

He hacked and slashed away at his backside tearing off chunks of his armor at the back.Robotnik got desperate and swerved towards the observation deck to land before he plummeted to his doom. and pulled Freddy off of him.

"Nothing more than scratches" he said still feeling the strike he gave to his face.

Robotnik twisted his wrists downwards and two great blades unsheathed.

"Ready for more?"

"Ha! I was born ready you fool" Freddy said eager to have another go at him.

Robotniks jet boots activated and came at him but Freddy lunged forward and managed to penetrate Robotniks armour.His claws dug in half way stabbing Robotnik.He gasped and froze as Freddy pulled it out.He grabbed his side where he was hit and his face twisted into pain gasping.He was lucky.His layers of fat saved him from getting his organs punctured.Robotnik wasnt defeated yet.Robotnik blased FReddy with his shoulder cannons only knocking him back slightly.He was becoming more resiliant to them.He beared agains the pain and slashed off Freddy's arms at the same time.He shook his head at Robotnik and then booted him in the balls again.

"You dont get it...I am,eternal."

Freddy's arms instantly regrew themselves and he laughed mocking Robotniks efforts.Robotniks left arm unhinged and shot out like a cable and grabbed him and pulled him in.

"Laugh this!" Robotnik spat as his arm cannon blasted a hole through his ugly face.Freddys claws dove into his weapon and tore it off regrowing his face.He stabbed Freddy repeatedly in the guts with his blades sending waves of electricity through him.For the first few seconds he was in pain but then Freddy repelled the shots frying the systems.He was taking Robotnik down slowly.He didnt feel so confident anymore.But what Robotnik did then he would have never expected himself to do.He grabbed Freddy bearhugging him as hard as he could and made a leap of faith and flung himself off the side of the tower spiralling down.Freddy kicked away from his grip and hacked away at Robotnik but his shoulder cannon blasted him off him as they punched and clawed eachother on the way down.Robotnik at the last minute grabbed ahold of Freddy and then they hit the ground like a bat out of hell flattening Freddy into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust and debris.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Showdown of Evil

As Ari came rushing toward Sonic he yelled for him to get out of the way.Sonic happily jumped out of the path of death and so did Ari.Leatherface saw Michael Myers and decided to keep barelling forward swinging his chainsaw like the dumb animal that he was.Michael turned and got a chainsaw in his neck splattering his blood.He stabbed at Leatherface but his knife couldnt break past his muscle he was so well built.It hurt him though as he roared in pain and slashed his chest.Michael fell to the ground and then drove his knife into Leatherfaces foot.His eyes bulged and he dropped to the ground as well.Jason wasnt too far behind.

Sonic and Ari hid behind a ditch watching the fight take out.

"Allright.We got them here.Nows all we need is the other two uglies" said Sonic.

"I have no idea who these things are Sonic! Do you?" asked Ari.

"Well for ol' Greystoke and Stiches over there your guess is as good as mind but a year ago we had to deal with this mondo ugly guy named Freddy.He was a real pain since he would kill you in your dreams..."

"Your dreams?" Ari said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you heard me! Long story short there was this other ugly looking guy with a hockey mask that came along,they fought,and got sealed away in another dimension.They came back.Its like some mindless sequal to a movie or a story or something..."

"And the plan is to lock them up again but this time in the void?"

"Ceerecto mundo!"

"What a cute plan.Too bad it will not work" said a voice from behind.

Sonic and Ari turned and stood face to face with Pinhead.He had his arms crossed and beamed down on them giving them an icy glare.

"If you bow down to me now I will spare your lives and show you true pleasures of the flesh!" he said with his eyes flickering.Sonic gave him a distgusted look.

"And what if I dont,Mr kink?!" Sonic defended insulting him.

"This."

He outretched his hand and 3 chains shot out grabbing Ari by the horns and he flung him into the battlefield.Leatherface heard Ari's screams and turned around and cut him in half spraying him and Michael in blood.Ari fell to the ground in two pieces and looked over at Sonic suffering.Sonic gasped and could only watch as Ari's last few seconds of life ticked away and he died.

"Oh...now your in for it!" Sonic said raising his fists towards him.

Robotnik and Freddy were still fighting.Robotnik took to the air on his jet boots and came speeding towards the battleground while Freddy clung to him trying to stab him in the face and his constant swervings and slapping him away.Robotnik stopped in mid air and elbowed Freddy in the face knocking his grip off of him.He grabbed his leg to catch his fall.Freddy's fedora hat fell off his head as he hung upside down squirming.

"I believe you will reconize this move.I had fun doing it last time!" Robotnik said as he swung Freddy around as fast as he could.Then he let go and Freddy came speeding towards Pinhead like a missle.

"WH-AAAAAT?!!!" Pinhead said just before Freddy hit sending Pinhead into the other two knocking them over.When Pinhead opened his eyes he suddenly found Jason Voorhees looming over him.They were finally all together.

Jason swung his machete downward to strike Pinhead down.

"Oh no..." he uttered.

He lept back dodging his machete and then recieved a sharp stab in the kidneys by Michael Myers.Leatherface rose to his feet and lifted his chainsaw high up to open him up.

"Oh no you wont!" he said as chains wrapped around the chainsaw trying to wrench it free from his grip.Michael went to Jason and went to strike but Jason plowed his machete through his center and raised him off the ground with him still stuck to his blade.Michael twisted to the side and booted Jason in the face releasing him from his machete and he toppled to the ground.Freddy had finished digging his head out of the dirt and jumped onto of Jason sticking his claws into his back.He grabbed Freddy and threw him over his back and got one of Pinheads chains impaled through him.

Leatherface broke free of Pinheads chains and went to go after Pinhead but Jason got in the way and got his front slashed open.He grabbed Leatherfaces chainsaw and wrenched it out of his hand tossing aside his machete.He raised the chainsaw up high and went to striked LEatherface.

He grabbed Jasons machete and hacked half way into the side of his knee and he toppled.Freddy jumped Leatherface delivering a sharp kick to his face sending him stumbling backwards and grabbed the machete leaving Leatherface unarmed.He went to strike with the machete and LEatherface took it in the shoulder bearing with the pain and grabbed Freddy's razor gloved hand and twisted it snapping it.He screamed in pain getting distance to pop his joint back in but LEatherface didnt ease up.

He came running at Freddy and delivered a sharp punch to his jaw and behind him Jason ripped the chainsaw right through Freddy's center.He howled in pain and Jason sawed through his side almost splitting Krueger in half.But Michael came back to Jason once again stabbing his knife into his brain.Jason turned around and sawed off Michaels hand for that.Pinheads chains grabbed onto Jason and ripped the chainsaw from his grip and flung him up into the air.Freddy regnerated that gaping hole through the center of his chest and went for the chainsaw but Leatherface got to it first and swung at Freddy.He ducked underneath him and stabbed him in the guts.Leatherface spat up blood and fell forward when he did that but he ignored the pain and went for Pinhead.He elegently leaped over him and grabbed him by the neck with his chains and flung him slamming into Jason.

"Unreal..." Sonic said watching the fight take place.

Four hooked pins latched onto Jasons skull and he started pulling trying to rip them off but he hacked the chains off and threw his machete at Pinhead sticking him right through the stomach.He felt that one.He coughed blood collapsed to the ground slowly pulling out the weapon.He may have been a master of pain but getting your guts splintered was entirely different.

Michael got up and pryed his knife out of his cold dead sawed off hand and stabbed Leatherface in the back.

But then Robotnik took to the sky once again hovering overtop of them.His hand folded inward and changed into a gattling plasma gun.

"Take this you freaks!" he shouted making his prescence known to them.They stopped for a moment and looked up at Robotnik stunned and confused.He cackled and let loose a barrage of blasts raining down upon them.His shoulder cannons went full blast pounding the group of horror icons into the ground.He didnt ease up.His eyes flashed red and he poured more shots down ripping the earth open underneath the smoke.Sonic looked at Robotnik.

"Cripes! He's gone insane!" he said.

Sonic couldnt see them under the cloud of dust and smoke constantly rising from the hits but he knew they were alive.Robotnik had a sick grin spread to each corner of his face.The shots kept coming endlessly.After 10 whole minutes Robotnik turned to the side and blasted the side of a building beside them he didnt really care for busting the support beams and eased up as he let it come crashing down flattening them.Sonic speeded out of the way just before it hit.Robotnik hovered down to the ground feeling damn proud of himself.He looked and saw Sonic turning his attention to him.

"You know...I have always wanted to robotisize you but...I've changed my mind" he said cocking his guns at him.Sonic got ready for his attacks so he could dodge them.But then something from the rubble stirred behind them.

"No...thats...impossible..." Robotnik uttered.

Pinhead emerged from the rubble very angry.

"Your suffering shall be legendary...even in Hell!" he said with hate in his voice.

He pulled out a rod stuck in his leg and wrenched it out irritated.He was hurt badly but the pain was bearable for him.But then from the rubble behind him Jason busted out and flung a large piece of cement rock at him knocking him away.Jason reached down into the pile and pulled out Freddy who seemed half knocked out and stabbed him hard.Freddy's eyes popped out and he yelled in pain and Jason threw him aside and turned around to see Leatherface and Michael getting up.Leatherface fired up his chainsaw and came charging at Jason.

Freddy came skulking towards Pinhead.

"Welcome to the worst nightmare of all... reality!" Pinhead spoke to Freddy.

He charged at Pinhead but he didnt jump out of the way.He let Freddy get in close to him and challenged him in mortal kombat.He let out a roar and punched him right in the solar plex and did a crescent kick to the side of the face knocking him to the ground.

Jason punched Leatherface in the face as he came charging blindly at him and jabbed him again busting his nose.He raised his machete high to strike him down but he sawed off Jasons arm.He looked questionably at his bleeding stump and grabbed a pipe lying on the ground and blocked his chainsaws teeth from hurting him any further.But up from behind Michael Myers grabbed Leatherface and showing his own strength lifted him up by his neck holding him off the ground with his remaining hand.Leatherface came down to saw off his other hand but he let go before he could and took out his big knife and stabbed one of his eyes out.

Jason grabbed Freddy enough of his crap and flung him as hard as he could into the air sending him flying.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he yelled as he crashed through a building close to the Command Center.He slowly got up feeling every bone in his body aching in pain.He could barely walk.The damage he had allready tooken was enough to destroy any normal human being.But even if he wasnt normal he couldnt fight anymore.He collapsed on one knee struggling to find strength.He gasped huffing and puffing but a certain machine beside him caught his eye.He squinted on the words written at the bottom.

"Robotisizer..."

He looked again at the machine.It looked like a cry tube pod but it had lots of machinery hooked up to it.He then got a geneous idea.He snickered.

"Heh...why not?"

He rose to his feet and then felt one of his legs snap.He buckled and grabbed a railing bar as a crutch.He dragged himself over to the main console.When he was alive he was a mechanic and engineer by trade so he had a knack with figuring out and fixing machines.He dusted off the smoke and set the timer for 15 seconds countdown.

"Just like a microwave..." he said grunting dragging himself over and then stepping inside slamming the door behind him.He took deep breaths waiting for it to begin.The robotisizer came to life and for a small moment he felt electricity running through is bones causing him brief pain but then a green smoke surrounded him and his pain soon began to diminish and then his vision and all his senses faded into darkness.

After the robotisizer had done its job Freddy opened his eyes.For a small moment he thought he died before it was able to finish but he felt very different.His senses were stronger than ever before.He felt a rush of power flowing through him and felt refreshed.He busted out of the machine revealing himself to all the world to see.He was completely machine now.

The burns in his skin were now holes in his mettalic face were underneath fibre optic wires allowing his metallic face to move.His body was now flexible like a snake and him now able to twist any direction he chose.His shoulders were big with two large pads that stuck out.Large spikes stuck out his front,sides, and back with two large rods at the back to gather solar energy.His arms were big and heavy but full of power.He stretched out his right hand and 4 razor blades slide out longer and stronger than they were ever before.He was ready to strike back.

His jet pack came to life and he took off back to the battlefield like a warhead heading straight for them.Jason was busy wringing Pinheads neck choking him to death until Freddy returned punching him hard cracking his mask sending Voorhees flying into Michael and them both getting slammed into a wall.Pinhead glared at Freddy.

"And just what are you supposed to be?"

"Call me...Mecha Freddy!" he hissed flashing his new claws."Dont call me Freddy X tho."

"Machine or not your soul is still mine!"

"Come and get it,bitch!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Into the Void

Freddy lunged at him driving his claws through Pinheads chest.His face twisted into pain and started concentrating.An electric blast shot out of Pinhead getting Mecha Freddy blowing him off him.He gasped holding in the blood.He quickly got up and blocked Leatherfaces strike with his chainsaw and slashed his stomach and turned around backfisting Michael and side kicking JAson coming at him.He was taking control of the brawl.

Leatherface got up and came charging at Mecha Freddy.

"I've had it with you,you ugly sack of shit."

Freddy plunged his claws deep into Leatherfaces body ripping through his rib cage and ripping out his hear the other end.Leatherface stood there shocked dying on his feet.Freddy shot him a look of victory but using his last ounce of dying strength he raised the blood soaked chainsaw and carved into Mecha Freddy's side shoulder cutting through the metal.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" he yelled as the chainsaw drilled in deep scraping away at his mettalic heart.Freddy panicked and ripped his arm out.Leatherface shuddered and slowly shut his eyes and slumped over finally dead.He threw his corpse body aside and turned around.

"Who's next?"

"Come on Sal! Its now or never!" said Sonic panicking.

Sally had finished hacking through the encryptions and firewalls blocking direct access to the main science computer.What she had to do next was to pinpoint where the void would open and how long it would stay open.But then she felt something cold and hard brush against the back of her head. followed by a "hmmmmm".

"What do you think your doing here?" said a voice from behind.

"Snively."

"Hmm...Correct,snotty little princess.Now back away slowly or else you'd like me to do something nasty..." he said holding the gun at her head.

"...I dont got time for you!"

She turned around quickly bumping his arm to the side making fire off a stray shot.She punched him hard in the gut and then grabbed him hard by the nose.

"No! no! no! Not the nose! Please!" he pleaded.

She took his gun and tied him to the chair quickly.He scowled at her.

"You wont get away with this! RObotnik will--"

"Shutup Snively."

"Hmmmmn!"

She finally broke through all the protection of the computer systems and began to re route co ordinates to Void energy to increase in that specific area to form a steady portal.

"Rerouting power systems and...go!"

She pulled a large switch and a loud humming sound was heard behind her of the machines in the wall firing up to do the job.A small beacon hidden on the very top of the Command Tower standing beside the radio and image antenna's transimitted the energy to the battleground.A wind picked up and suddenly the Void portal opened up into the sky above them.Freddy and Jason looked up confused transfixed at the haunting "oooh"ing sound it made and the bright pink and yellow lights.Felt like they were staring into a dream.

"Now what?!" said Pinhead.

The rubble around them began to lift and get pulled in.

"No...no!!!" he yelled.

"What is this?!" said Robotnik.

"Gotta juice outta here!" said Sonic speeding up and taking off away from the voids vacuum as possible.Robotnik felt it drawing him in as well and fired up his jet boots taking off.About part way out of the danger zone he stopped and it pulled him back so he scrambled ditching the heavy armour to get away and took off like a feather desperate to get back to home base.

Freddy was the first to get pulled upwards because he weighed the lightest.

"Oh no you dont! If I go so are you hockeypuck!"

He grabbed onto Jasons collar not letting go and began to drag him up with him.He turned and grabbed Michael pulling him up with him.Pinhead anchored himself to the earth with his chains fighting the void.The portal increased and the earth underneath him broke and he got sucked in kicking and screaming.It worked! They were all pulled in taken from harms way.But they were not defeated yet.On the other side was Naugus.He saw them all enter his sanctuary and he backed up a step.He grinned.

"Heheheh.More slaves for me I guess!" he said casting his magic.

But Pinhead stopped him grabbing him and throwing him through a crystal wall.

"You will not control us,wizard!" he said.

"No but you can sure as hell die!" said Mecha Freddy tackling him to the ground stabbing him repeatedly and punching in the pins in his face.

Naugus apeared suddenly and went to cast a spell over Michael and Jason but he was interrupted again by Mecha Freddy and his shot sprayed off bouncing off the walls hitting Leatherfaces corpse that was dragged in.Jason grabbed his sawed off arm snapping it back on.Naugus was in shock.

"What madness is this?! What are you all? Devils?"

He fired off blasts of raw energy around him trying to make a wall.He threw some spells at Mecha Freddy to turn him into a bolt or a frog but they didnt work against a machine.He tryed again on Pinhead but he was resistant to his magic for he was a demon.He begun to panic and tryed to cast a mind control spell but it was repelled since all of their minds were swimming with rage and pain creating a perfect mental wall.He blasted them back but they kept coming at him.

"This cant be!"

His magic was starting to have less effect on them.He was pulling out his strongest physical attacking spells to keep them away from him but they were just blowing it off now.Suddenly Leatherfaces body stirred.His hands began to move and he got to his feet drooling some black ooze from his mouth with the gaping hole still through him.

"HOW?!!" Naugus shrieked.

But then he remembered one of his death spells he shot at them that missed hit that body and since he was allready dead it brought him back as undead.He picked up his chainsaw and came skulking towards him with his eyes rolling back into his head.Soon enough they had all surrounded Naugus.For the first time in his life he felt powerless and afraid.Now he knew how Robotnik felt.

"I will now use the spell that I have been so hesistant to use for my entire life!" he said pulling out his last trump card spell to bring them down.But when he casted the spell it would not take effect right away.They raised they're weapons high in the air and came down upon the ugly wizard.Michael dove his knife into Naugus's black heart while Pinhead restrained his limbs with his chains and fired one through his throat.His eyes bulged.Jason slammed his machete through his back and Mecha Freddy put his claws into his chest and finally LEatherface finished it swinging his chainsaw beheading him bringing the ruler of Mobius that would prove to be worse than Robotnik himself.But then Naugus' last spell he conjured up before he died took effect.

"What is this?" said Pinhead turning around.

Naugus's magic around the void began to collapse.Without him the dimension itself would revert back to nothingness as it was before he came.But then a final portal opened up sucking them all in.Naugus' plan was to lock them away in the only place he knew they couldnt get out.Unfortunately the spell had to take a few minutes to work which was longer than his last moments.

They were are wrapped around eachother grabbing onto eachother locked into eternal battle as they fell through an endless world of fire.All around them was skies of fire with no ground.They fell hacking away at eachother slamming through floating rocks barrelling down towards the darkness of Hell itself.

Back in Sonics world he rushed off to get Sally out of Robotniks tower and away from harm.They passionately shared a deep kiss and a hug happy to be alive.Sonic carressed Sally's soft face smiling looking back at where it all took place.

"Sonic...you dont think they're dead do you?"

"I doubt it,Sal.I'm dead tired and I dont even wanna think of what went on today" Sonic grumbled feeling a headache coming on.

Sally nodded and they began to trek back to the Great Forest.But then suddenly in front of them a portal opened up.

"It cant be!" said Sally shocked.

Naugus rose from the portal half way out.He seemed to be in much pain and afraid.

"I will not sleep! I will get my revenge! I shall--"

But then suddenly chains shot out tightening around his throat.He gagged and pressed harder to break free but then Jason and Mecha Freddy apeared grabbing his arms pulling him back into Hell where his dead spirit went.LEatherface and Michael joined in grabbing his waist and head pulling him back inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he roared as the portal shut.

Sonic and Sally stood there in utter shock.No words could come to them.They merely stood looking not uttering a word.Eventually,Sonic sighed and broke the silence.

"Lets go home..."

Sonic picked up Sally and juiced back to Knothole unaware of what was about to happen.Just above where they were standing a strange ship cloaked from vision and radar was hovering.A light opened up and something jumped down.It was 8 feet tall resembling a human appearance wearing armour around its chest and shoulders and legs.It worse a goulish mask over its face for it to breath the air of its home world.It hair hung down its back and down its shoulders in dreadlocks.Two blades unsheathed from its wrist band on its right arm and pulled out its spear.The hunt was about to begin.

THE END


End file.
